METAL
by ArsinoetheXXVII
Summary: The horrific murder of the Mistress of Metal awakens a bloodthirsty god of old. The world will need more than the help of the Gotei 13 to survive the chaos that will be unleashed. Can Ichigo and Co. keep the woman's soul from the new enemy's hands? What happens when the hell-bent god changes tactics and he takes another soul as collateral?
1. Bloody Visions and Forboding Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

METAL

Chapter 1: Bloody Visions and Foreboding Feelings

* * *

"Something is not right here." Rukia warned, tentatively fingering the hilt of her zanpaktou still tucked in her sash at her hip.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded feeling the same odd sensation prickle along his arms, up his neck, and down his spine. It wasn't the vanquished hollow slowly disintegrating at their feet. The hollow had been a small fry- barely worth their time and certainly not worth Rukia drawing on Sode no Shiriyuki. But the scent in the air made the lady soul reaper wary enough. It was not the lingering scent of the hollow, the sharp tang of evil blood. No. This smell in the air was sweet and tart like an orchard full of ripe green apples.

Rukia's gem colored eyes narrowed as she scanned back and forth from the playground to the tree line. "I'm going to take a look around." She said finally. She glanced at her partner who gave a nod, distracted. Her quick flash step took her deep into the trees before he had even registered her movement.

With a sigh he shook his head and was about to sheath his blade, but paused. The disturbance that had tainted the air and twisted the spiritual pressure around them was at his back. His heart leapt into his throat as he whipped around to face the street.

Standing across the street of the deserted intersection below a streetlamp that flickered eerily stood a woman, blood flowing from the slash stretching across her throat. But that was not the only source of life fluid that dripped from her like a torrent. Cuts up and down her bare arms sluiced down her adding to the growing puddle at her feet, the majority falling from her slit wrists. There was a spreading stain on her left side that could only be a stab wound. She stood awkwardly, her right foot held slightly above the ground, her toe pointed downward at the pavement. More of her blood was matted in her hair, which might've been black but there was no telling as the fluid might've stained it that way. Her face though… There was something about her blood smeared face…

As he stared in horror at her he finally realized her blood stained lips were moving. She was screaming, but her vocal cords were emitting no sound- nothing reaching his ears. That in itself struck a chord in him as though he knew what her voice should sound like, though he could not say why she would seem so familiar.

She was clearly looking at him though, gesturing wildly, looking more angry than frightened or in pain despite her obviously tragic state. As much as it seemed unlikely, she was obviously looking right at him. Did that mean that she was a soul? He had never seen a soul so fresh in its death before. And there was no chain, just the disturbing wounds that continuously leaked, making the stream that was sluggishly meandering across the street to where he stood. His stomach gave a lurch as he looked down at the dark crimson tendrils reaching toward him.

Then it struck him. Could she possibly be _**alive**_? That thought was mind numbing and he felt his gorge rise at the atrocity.

Rukia at that moment returned to his side as though sensing his distress. She heard the hitch in his breathing and felt the wavering of his spiritual pressure. Concern clear in her eyes, she frowned, staring at the horrified look on his face, "What is it?"

Ichigo remembering himself upon feeling Rukia's reassuring presence next to him took a step forward. Whether living or dead, the blood soaked woman was his charge now, an innocent who needed his help. He put his hand out in sign for her to wait, "H-Hold on! We'll help you!"

But with a screech of tires a truck turned the corner down the street and sped toward them. Ichigo instinctively put his arm out, forcing Rukia to step back from the curb. Regardless of there being no threat to them as they were in spirit form, Ichigo couldn't help his human instincts. The truck rushed by and almost predictably when he looked across the street again, the blood drenched woman was gone. An apparition he thought as he realized for the first time that the woman next to him had not appeared to have noticed the strange vision.

He started looking in each direction, further worrying his partner.

"Ichigo- what is it? What has you so disconcerted?" She reached out as though to touch his arm, but stopped short. He turned to her, his expression clearly troubled.

"So- you didn't see her." He said after a moment, looking over her head at the place the specter had occupied. The river of blood that she created had vanished as well. Closing his eyes he tried to rid himself of the sight of her trying desperately to communicate with him as the unrelenting gore streamed from the appalling lacerations. He shook his head; such a sight could not have been simply his imagination. His imagination was not nearly so morbid.

"Ichigo…" Rukia's gaze remained on him worriedly. She sighed, "I saw nothing… Only felt the disturbance." He nodded, oddly resigned to the fact that only he had been fully affected. It always seemed the oddest of occurrences were meant for his eyes alone.

He swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat, hoping the awful chill in his bones would disappear as well. After a moment he sighed, running a hand through his hair "Come on. Let's head home. I'll tell you about it on the way."

Not waiting for her reply he took a deep breath in and propelled himself from where he stood, flash-stepping toward home.

Rukia remained for a few moments more however, scanning slowly, reaching her senses as far as she could for a hint of the disruption. But it was as though it had been blown away by the breeze, all traces gone. The only thing left was that tingling at the back of her neck, assuring her that something was indeed wrong. She reached for her soul pager, flipping it open though she knew there would be no new orders flashing on the screen. She grimaced flipping it closed in irritation. Whatever Ichigo had seen had left him reeling, despite how nonchalant he had tried to seem, his eyes had given him away. He had beheld some horror.

The thought made Rukia's heart clench. Was there nothing she could shield him from? She bit her bottom lip, her eyes narrowing. Finally she nodded decidedly to herself. She would listen to whatever it was he had to say, and then find a way to ease his mind.

* * *

"A woman covered in blood?" Rukia's captain repeated with a concerned frown. She nodded.

After listening to Ichigo's account, Rukia had urged him to go get some rest, simply stating that he was overworked and needed to take it easy more. Ichigo had frowned feeling as though she were glossing over the whole thing, but had only muttered his ascent and readied himself for bed. For a while she had watched him, without his knowledge, as he fell into a troubled sleep, her indigo eyes dark with foreboding. Finally when his breathing had evened out and he had settled on his back, she had climbed out the window and dropped down to the side walk outside.

Her new soul pager allowed her to get video feed so she was able to call the Thirteenth and see her captain's comforting smile on the screen. But as she told him about the encounter with the hollow and the odd spiritual pressure and scent that had lingered in the air after its dispatching, Ukitake's face had fallen. He looked doubly disturbed by what his student had told him about what the substitute soul reaper had stumbled upon.

"I must say this is quite alarming. I'm not quite sure what we can do about the fact that this apparition seemed to only appear to Ichigo. This doesn't leave much for us to go on. However, the fact that there was a strange spiritual signature in the air is in itself worth investigating. Stick close to him, Rukia and please keep me updated daily. Also, if you can gather any clear evidence of the strange spiritual pressure you felt in the next few days send any unusual findings to the Department of Research and Development right away. If anything out of your scope of your expertise should arise, it is imperative you call for back-up right away." Captain Ukitake ordered with a serious set to his face.

After a moment he added with the slight trace of his fatherly smile, "And as always, please take care."

"Of course, Captain. Thank you." Rukia agreed immediately, her eyes sparkling with determination. She sighed as the screen went blank and she flipped the phone shut. She had taken a leisurely stroll around the block and she just happened to return to where she had started upon ending the call.

As she gazed up at Ichigo's window a hot molten finger of dread ran down her spine, flushing her body with uncomfortable warmth. Her fists clenched at her sides as the feeling lingered for a moment and then disappeared. She had to take a steadying breath as the odd feeling passed and she was left feeling breathless and confused. Whatever had disturbed the air this night could only mean more danger ahead for her and the substitute shinigami. Visibly she shivered and glanced around her warily feeling for the soul candy dispenser in her pocket just in case. But the night was quiet, not so uncommon for how late it was. Still as she relaxed only slightly she felt the sudden urge to check on her partner.

When she had managed to get herself back up onto the windowsill, she paused before going in, listening as Ichigo muttered in his sleep. She sighed, knowing there was very little she could do about the things that might haunt his dreams, a touch of guilt flicking her as she knew he would not have come face to face with the stuff of nightmares if not for her interference in his life. She quickly reminded herself however that Ichigo seemed insistent on keeping and increasing his power to protect those around him, something he had assured her he could not do had she not become a part of his life. Still sometimes…

She was leaning halfway in the window when her hand slipped and she ungracefully fell forward and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Idiot!" She hissed at herself in what she hopped was a quiet voice. Not that it would have mattered whether she had yelled as Ichigo was suddenly on his feet standing in front of her. She found herself staring at his bare feet until she slowly scanned upward to see him looking down at her with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"Rukia? What exactly are you doing?" He asked in confusion, the hint of laughter in his tone immediately agitating her.

"Nothing!" Rukia scowled, pushing herself up with her hands so that she was sitting back against her calves.

There was silence between them as she refused to look up at him afraid he might see the blush of embarrassment on her face in the last of the moonlight.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked, now only unease coloring his words. He knew it was unlike Rukia to be clumsy and couldn't help but wonder if something wasn't wrong with her gigai again.

"I'm fine." She said brusquely brushing at the nonexistent dust on her skirt. She was rather bewildered by her sudden inelegance as well, but she wasn't about to make that obvious and thus worry him.

When she saw his hand appear in front of her, offering to help her up, she thought about slapping it away, but when she looked up into his face with a glare, she only found he was looking down at her with a surprisingly tender expression. She took a breath as though to berate him for the pathetic look but instead she sighed and slipped her hand into his.

He helped her to her feet and she murmured softly, "Thanks."

He shrugged and went back to plop down on his bed, his hands behind his head. Rukia watched him for a moment and then headed for the closet. As she slid open the door he asked quietly, "What did Ukitake say?"

Of course she hesitated, wondering for a moment whether she ought to just simply beat a hasty retreat by diving into the closet and shutting the door calling her good-night. Instead she just smiled, hoping she didn't sound as worried as she felt, "He wasn't too concerned actually… He said you should try to get some more sleep."

"Hmm." He hummed, his eyes zeroed in on the ceiling. But she knew her words had been unconvincing.

She sighed, "Ichigo-,"

Both Ichigo's badge and Rukia's pager gave warning and they exchanged a look, in an instant any tension forgotten and their minds in complete sync.

Rukia stared at the soul pager her eyes widening at the amount of red blinking dots on the grid that indicated the spiritual pressure of several hollows.

"There's a high concentration all over the city." She said and he knew exactly what the frown on her face meant. This was unusual. She looked up, but there was no need for a word of encouragement as Ichigo had already stepped out of his body, a familiar scowl of determination clear to her despite the early morning shadows across his face.

Kon chose the perfect moment to wander in, muttering something about "greedy humans" and "my delicious choco puffs". He barely made it through the door however before he was picked up by Rukia which he wouldn't have minded had she not tossed him across the room to her partner. Kon sailed across the air with a cry only to be caught by Ichigo. He had no time to curse or struggle before the boy squeezed hard on the stuffed lion's middle, popping the mod soul pill from his body. There wasn't even a chance for the disturbed mod soul to ask questions as he found himself in Ichigo's body, slumped against the desk. He watched as the two soul reapers flew out of the window, one after the other without a word.

Kon growled to himself, getting to his feet as he brushed at the invisible dust that had settled on his arms and legs in the wake of their speedy departure. He pulled a scowl, but was again interrupted before he could make a whiney tirade.

"Kon!" Ichigo appeared at the window, making the mod soul grab at his chest in terror, flinching back.

"Dah! Ichigo-," Kon opened his mouth to berate the teen, but had no chance.

"Kon, it's going to be a long one so do me a favor and keep an eye out around here… And don't do anything I wouldn't, got that?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah- yeah. I've done this before, Idiot!" Kon muttered, waving a dismissive hand at the boy, but when he looked up the window was vacant.

Somewhere a hollow screamed and disintegrated into spirit particles. Somewhere another fell to a ridiculously large blade. Somewhere sweet smelling blood trailed a lost soul. And somewhere evil was lifting its head, its glowing green eyes pulsing with a power that would soon be fully restored.

Yes. It would be a long one.

* * *

AN: Yes, there will be Ichi/Ruki, but I haven't yet decided about any other pairings. Unlike my other fiction I don't have a super clear idea where this is going, but I'm hoping it will be a vicious success! I simply have this vision of blood and evil and an OC that is both hard-edged, tragic, and soft all at once. I honestly don't think there will be a solid OC/Canon Character pairing- at least nothing lasting- maybe hints. In the end I want this to be just a gritty/dark new adventure for the Bleach cast.

Next Chapter: The Gotei Thirteen and the Exiles react to the menace that is sure to come!

Wish me luck! R&R PLEASE!


	2. Insane Vs

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Any OC are mine however.

AN: I put in line breaks between each character's, or set of characters reactions just to un-clumpify it- yeah that's a word!

* * *

METAL

Chapter 2: Insane Vs.

* * *

He had felt it when her delectable blood was spilled. Even in his weakened state he could feel the pain she endured like the sensual touch of a lover's hand across his skin making impatience and desire bloom in his chest. Lying back against the concrete floor in his cell, his eyes sightlessly staring at the ceiling, his old bones pulsed with energy as the scent of her blood, spilled so violently, saturated the atmosphere. Slowly, oh so slowly he had lifted his ancient head of straight silver hair, the color starting to flow back into the irises of his eyes once more, the dead, disinterest leaking away.

He had been waiting. Years had passed, decades, eras, _**centuries**_ and yet he had not stirred from his wakeful lethargy. Certainly he had slaughtered and raped over the years; he had to keep himself entertained somehow- keep total torpor at bay. But nothing had truly affected him, given him absolute pleasure and brought back that feeling of enormous invincibility that had been his at the height of his dominion. Not even when the human authorities of this century had finally caught him nearly twenty years prior had he really felt a damn thing, though he had smiled in amusement when they had trembled and retched at the sight of the carnage surrounding him at that penthouse apartment in Tokyo.

The guards did not even bother anymore. They left him unrestrained as he never appeared to move, though his meals would strangely still disappear. Honestly they were just waiting to find him cold and stiff one day. The doctor had long since given up; what could a shrink know of a demon's mind? He was surely a lost cause in any case. He used to laugh, cackle so loudly that it would echo all down the corridors- a sound that chilled the other inmates, dangerous, hardened men that had done their own horrendous deeds to land them in the same penitentiary. But now the man would simply lie on the floor, eyes unblinking, his mass of silvery hair spread out around him.

He did not leave his cell, which meant of course that he did not shower, but strangely he did not smell rank as he should have. Any of the guards that had ever dared get near to him could not explain it; the only scent the man exuded was one of cold- the smell of being surrounded by a frozen wasteland of ice and snow. But no one came near anymore. If truth be told they were frightened of him, not simply because he was a mass murderer, but because there was so much more about him that did not seem human.

Though the hair on his head fell long about him, it was untangled, as it was, that was the only hair he boasted, no facial hair was ever present, regardless of the years that passed. On that note, he was astoundingly smooth featured, not completely unlined, but not aged the way a man who had been rotting in the same place for over twenty years should have been. But it was his eyes green like sun-touched sea waters shaded by silver lashes, which were truly unsettling, staring unseeing perhaps, but reflecting clearly his clever madness.

His tongue flicked out of his mouth to trace along his upper lip as a shudder rocked his body, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy as another wash of strength enveloped him as the blood continued to pour from the victim of vicious sacrifice. He lay for several minutes breathing in the scent of death that invaded his nose with its delicious pungency. When he opened his eyes the green glow of them cast itself upon his features that hardened in hungry resolve. The more the soul wandered, its blood trailing it like a crimson cape, the more strength would return to him. Now. Now it was time to move.

* * *

The oldest of the old were instantly aware of the slumbering evil's resurgence. The power unleashed could only have been awakened by the brutal slaying of an ancient reincarnated soul and it caused the very core of the earth to tremble.

The Captain-Commander of the Gotei Thirteen stood on his balcony overlooking Seiretei, his hands grasping tight to the gnarled wood of his sheathed zanpaktou, his body humming with the energy that tensed each muscle. He had been waiting for this final assurance that The Plague had risen again, for days the tingling at the back of his conscience warning him of its coming. His eyes narrowed and he lifted his disguised sword, only to slam it down onto the stone, making the floor beneath him quake. Behind him his second had appeared and was bent on one knee awaiting his orders.

* * *

The fur on the black cat's back suddenly stood on end, her wise yellow eyes widening at the disturbance, claws digging deep. The man whose shoulder she had been calmly clinging to paused in his stride, noting the change in spiritual pressure before he felt the sting of her sharp talons. Even so he did not flinch, too preoccupied with his mental analysis of the odd energy and the sense of unease in his belly that it caused. It did not take the genius long to recognize the danger that would soon force them all into action.

"Kisuke." Yoruichi growled a warning in her strangely masculine voice.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san," The man's grey eyes gleamed with knowledge as his mind filtered through each scenario and possible strategy, "I suppose our lazy days of peace are at an end." Tessai watched the two from the doorway of the shoten. A pot of tea was already set on the table behind him, ready for the long day of deliberations ahead.

* * *

The card game between the two old friends came to an abrupt standstill as the power touched their souls with anxiety.

"Shunsui." Ukitake looked straight into the other man's eyes, the normally genial expression on his face nonexistent.

The other captain sighed, his chin still casually resting in his hand though he could feel the hairs on his arms prickling with apprehension. He nodded slowly, dropping the card in his hand into the haphazard stack between them. His whole body, with the exception of his uncommonly serious eyes spoke of unconcerned ease as he gazed at his friend.

"My plans for a few days of drunken debauchery will have to be postponed for a while I guess." Kyoroku said lazily. But his fellow captain heard the edge to his voice and while he wanted to smile in sympathy he could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Isane looked up from the small child whose arm she had just bandaged with a smile, reaching for a piece of candy to reward the dirty little girl for sitting still. Her hand stilled before reaching the jar of confections sitting on the bedside table as she noticed the far-away look on her captain's face. Captain Unohana's eyes had wandered far past the clinic door; she seemed to be staring into the dusty streets of the Rekongai with a look of slight fear. The lieutenant followed her gaze, but saw nothing out of the ordinary in the derelict buildings and narrow walkways that made up the unsavory district.

She frowned, "Captain?"

Almost immediately Captain Unohana masked her anxiety and turned to her second with a serene smile, "Yes, lieutenant- are you done here?"

Isane watched the woman's face carefully, concern clear in her eyes, "Ugh…" But Unohana's face betrayed nothing, but her usual quiet strength and Isane chose not to intrude on her Captain's thoughts. She gave her an unconvincing smile and nodded as the girl sitting next to her on the cot tugged at her sleeve. She smiled at the child, finally taking a treat from the jar and handing it to her, watching as she shoved it into her mouth eagerly with big dazzling brown eyes. When she looked back up at her Captain the woman was again lost in thought, looking away. A sick sort of feeling was starting to roll in Isane's belly as she saw a sad emotion pass over Unohana Retsu's face. Something was wrong.

* * *

Sweat poured down the red-head's face as he panted watching his opponent warily. He turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes locked on his captain, spitting blood and saliva onto the ground. His eyes narrowed as he tried to calculate his next move, but found his attention shifting from battle strategy to concern when the unshakable man across the way stiffened.

Byakuya, who had yet to break a sweat while sparring with his lieutenant gripped the hilt of his zanpaktou more tightly as dread struck him, ice and then fire licking along his spine. His stoic face hardened, his well-cut jaw clenching.

"Huh. Getting worried now, Captain? You were barely able to dodge that last attack I threw at ya!" Renji called, smirking with false bravado.

The dark haired noble closed his eyes for a moment to allow his calm to resurface with a steady breath. When he opened his storm colored eyes his lieutenant couldn't help but swallow hard as he knew he was about to eat his words. But though Byakuya looked refocused his mind was churning with questions, the least of which was how to punish his subordinate for his insolence. _When? When will disaster strike?_

* * *

"Huh?" Shinji lifted his head at the spread of malicious reiatsu tainting the air. He smirked after a moment. He looked around at his fellow Vizards who were all very still in the wake of the power surge. "Looks like we're going to have to save Soul Society's ass again." The blonde said with a cocky smile.

He abruptly fell forward on his face as he was kicked from behind.

Placing her sandaled foot back on the ground Hiyori scoffed, looking down at the former captain, "Don't be such a goody-goody, Baldy! It's not our problem." She folded her arms over her chest, watching as he jumped to his feet to glare at her.

But before he could start an argument with her that he would of course lose, Love interrupted him.

"That's not true." He said, his eyes hidden behind his black sunglasses. He flicked a grain of rice from his cheek coolly and stood up.

Kensei, sitting on the floor a bento on his knee concurred, "He's right. It will be all our problems soon enough." Mashiro sitting on his left helped herself to a rice ball from his bento before he could stab her hand with his chopsticks. He snarled the wood snapping in his hands as he glared at her.

Mashiro ignored him, chewing thoughtfully, "What do you mean?"

Lisa looked up from the novel in her hand, her normally bored look darkened with the knowledge that the coming battle would sweep them all up without hesitation, "Didn't you feel it? This threat is primal, old, and bloodthirsty… This will affect more than just Soul Society."

Shinji's eyes flicked away from Hiyori who was getting ready to lodge another punch to his face, but paused at Lisa's words. As the smaller woman pushed him away his scowl was soon replaced by a look that they had only seen when Aizen's threat had been at the forefront of all of their minds, "It's here. It's in the world of the living. There's no way around it."

* * *

The data flashed across the screen in bright red and green, the illumination making color dance across Mayuri Kurotsuchi's zealous face. He leaned forward, his hands at the keys as he scanned the screen with impossible speed. His already wide eyes bugged from his head as he re-read the passage from an ancient text long since disintegrated into dust in the hall of records. He had no time to congratulate himself on his insistent on having every document scanned into his system for reference, as Nemu appeared at his elbow.

"Mayuri-sama. The surveillance team overseeing Karakura have come across an unusual spiritual pressure. They are requesting permission to transmit the data to you at this time." She said, her hands folded in front of her as she stared at nothing.

Normally he would have tersely reprimanded her for the interruption, but he had barely registered her words. The words on the screen flickered in his mind's eye. Suddenly he smirked and then sneered at his momentary interest. _A prophecy? A prediction of hellfire and chaos. It is ludicrous to believe in such things- reality is not based on babble from an unhinged mind spouting oracular nonsense. It is the age of science! Why should I have such drivel in my stores of knowledge?_ The scientist's hand hovered over the "delete" button.

Nemu's insides felt strange as she watched her sire debate silently. Her emotionless eyes flickered to the button beneath his hand and then back up to him. Her eyes seemed to close without her permission and her whole body shuddered as though she was about to short-circuit.

Her eyes flew open and her hand was clasped tight over her captain's, keeping him from pressing down. The man stared at her with eyes that seem to stretch impossibly wide with both surprise and instant anger.

"Mayuri-sama, you must not erase this data." The android said with no hint of feeling to her voice, but clear and unrestrained certainty.

* * *

AN: Whatcha think?

Next Chapter: Ichigo and Rukia stumble across the woman's identity, a call to arms is sounded, and visions abound (not quite in that order).


	3. A Voice in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The OCs are mine!

AN: First things first: Thanks very much Sakurabell for the review! I opened my reviews a little worried that it might be a flame! I mean let's face it- as fans we're a little touchy about our Bleach Universe (not that I have or ever would flame anyone- that's just unnecessary really- but meh). I do totally appreciate being called on spelling and grammar though- thank you, honestly. Glad my guy is unsettling enough for you- hopefully he only becomes more disturbing- love my villains good and creepy! And I will continue with an ensemble cast and hopefully give everybody some page time! Thanks again!

*Notes added

* * *

METAL

Chapter 3:

A Voice in the Night

* * *

The wave of hollows had seemed endless and at one point they had to call in back up in the form of their school companions, who had not so ironically already been engaged in other parts of the city. But they all converged to one area to discuss strategy before they dispersed to separate battle stations.

Tatsuki, who had inadvertently been thrust into a new role as a fellow guardian of Karakura had teamed with Orihime and the two headed to the west end of town. Chad took the south, Ishida the east, and Rukia and Ichigo the north. The communicators Urahara had provided them after the war allowed them to keep tabs on each other and track their own as well as their companions' reiatsu; if one happened to be falling low they could provide coverage if needed. When it seemed the flow of hollows had ceased and each quadrant was clear they all met again in the center of town.

After they had all voiced their concerns and lodged their questions about the strange spiritual pressure that seemed to be leaking into the town little by little, Rukia spoke.

"I cannot guess at what exactly is going on, but as you all felt it, there is no doubt that Soul Society is aware of it. I'm sure I will be contacted soon enough regarding what this all could mean and what the Sou-Taichou would have us do." She said her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes focused on the ground in thought. She knew better than to mention that the Captain-Commander might maintain that the new found complication arising was the jurisdiction of Soul Society and thus insist upon the non-involvement of the town's mortal heroes. No one would take kindly to this observation and thus to forestall any argument that might keep Ichigo as well as herself from bed she did not voice her concern in that respect.

Uryu Ishida sighed with a shake of his head, "I guess we will wait until we hear something from you again, Kuchiki-san." The others nodded in agreement; all looking tired from their battles and worried about the unknown danger.

"Let's call it a night then." Tatsuki ran a hand through her inky spikes.

"Technically it's day time." Chad put in quietly.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes with a shrug, "Don't matter! I'm headed to bed! Come on Orihime."

The auburn haired beauty smiled, "Right! Good night, everyone!" She waved as she followed after her best friend. Her smile dimmed the slightest bit as she looked over her shoulder and called, "Please be safe all of you!" She turned ahead, her long hair swinging and catching the breeze. A prickle of unease fingered its way up her back and she couldn't help but glance at Ichigo out of the corner of her eye. _Please take care, Kurosaki-kun. _

After watching the other two disappear, the four remaining exchanged looks, their awareness that something sinister was indeed threatening making them all tense and anxious.

Once more Ishida sighed and with a careless wave of his hand he turned on his heel, "Be sure to keep us notified, Kuchiki-san… And Kurosaki- _**try**_ not to act like the witless moron you are and run headlong into any serious fights." Rukia and Chad smiled at this as the orange haired boy scowled.

Ichigo visibly bristled at the comment, but was too tired to shout a challenge at the retreating Quincy's back. He simply scoffed with a hissing noise, his shoulders slumping slightly as he settled his blade against his back.

"Night then Ichigo, Rukia." Chad rumbled. He hesitated a moment as though he wanted to say or ask more, but he dropped his gaze to the ground shadowing his strong features with the waves of his hair. The intuitive young man had a feeling, like the rest, that what was coming was likely to thrust Ichigo into the eye of the storm and there was little he or anyone else could do to help. He disappeared into the night leaving only the two soul reapers in the dawn light.

* * *

Exhausted, and though still slightly haunted by the bloody woman's image, Ichigo fell face first into bed and into a deep sleep. The female shinigami however waited until she was sure he was sound asleep before she tucked herself into her own bed and closed her eyes. It was nearing three-thirty in the morning and as she yawned the woman couldn't help but wonder whether sleep would come after all the unpredictable occurrences of the night and morning. Soon however, her own breathing evened out as she listened to Ichigo's soft snores, and while Rukia realized she was equally tired she would only find horror in the darkness behind her eyes as she drifted.

_Dream_:

Voices surrounded her on either side, the whispers of men and women, whose power had ebbed and who were now at the point of entreating the universal powers to bring about their deliverance.

"You must die for all of us to live."

"Your sacrifice will mean life to us all."

"His power is your power. His hands will be bound once you've given yourself over to your destiny."

"It is you. You are the only one that can banish the evil that has consumed this world."

"Cleanse us. Restore us. Call the strength back to our hands."

Rukia could not see their faces, there were candles glowing behind them, but they themselves seemed to be only shadows, their bodies simply made of darkness the light outlining their inconstant figures.

A woman, the sacrifice, passed these apparitions without a word, her virginal robes trailing her as she walked toward the pool at the center of the cavern. Salt stung the air, the water was from the sea and shown as clear and enchantingly green as if it were being struck by the sun and tinted by the blue sky instead of deep in the bowels of earth where the black rock swallowed everything. As the woman reached the edge of the earthen pool, the voices grew silent.

Her feet touched the water and soon she was knee deep, the liquid as cold as a glacial ocean, making her blood slow and her heartbeat struggle in her chest as she walked deeper. Despite the iciness that crept into every part of her, tinting her skin blue and making her bones ache, she strode forward, allowing the waters to reach below her chest. The dark hair that fell to her waist spread out around her, the cold creeping from the ends of it all the way up to her scalp, silvery frost giving her an ephemeral glow. In the center of the pool there rose a platform of rock, and when she reached the roughhewn steps to it she gathered her soaked skirts to begin the climb.

At each cardinal point of the pools edge there stood a beautiful woman whose hair wavered around her in a non-existent breeze, eyes pools of white flame. These Sirens began to sing, to beckon the Reaper, their haunting voices echoing in the cavern, rising and falling, dipping and flowing as though caressing each rock and formation.

The woman's journey was at an end, the altar of white marble before her, gleaming starkly against the blackness. She kneeled on it without hesitation and then laid back, her breathing labored by the chill that was threatening to slowly shut down her organs, her body exhausted. Her breath crystallized before her as though her lungs were made of ice.

Next to the altar the Psychopomp appeared, his head that of a jackal, his eyes glowing golden, and his teeth bared in a frightening snarl.

And on the other side, holding a dagger of electrum and silvery blue steel, forged in Hephaestus fires, was Death.

But fear had flown from her heart so long ago that she could not remember its presence and now only resignation remained.

The whispers began again, this time desperate and demanding, as the Sirens' song drew the last of the gods' powers into the blade that loomed over the maiden's chest.

"Yes! Be the instrument of our salvation!"

"Bring us our vengeance and thus restore the balance!"

"The light will come! You must believe it in your heart!"

"Banish this era of darkness! Save what is left of what we have created!"

"Send the mongrel back to the dark fires- thrust him back into _**hell**_!"

The knife was a blur as it stabbed down into the woman's chest, blood and pain blooming to the surface.

_Dream_ _End_

Rukia felt its searing edge tear into her heart.

She cried out her hands flying to the place where the blood was spilling from her chest, the pain making her whole body shudder. She pressed hard against the wound only to open her eyes and find that there was none. Her breathing was loud and hissing in her ears as she sucked in air desperately, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark to reveal the inside of a closet instead of the craggy interior of a cave. She bit her lip and could not quite stifle her whimpers as tears stung her eyes.

Nightmares were not so unusual for someone that had tasted death, been brought to the brink of losing their life so many times. When someone had looked into the eyes of a madman and inhaled the scent of war, fear, desperation, hatred, and betrayal, one was prone to see horrible things in their head while in Somnus' realm. But this… this _**vision**_ had encased her body, the dream waters so clear in her mind's eye had threatened to freeze the blood in her veins. The marble slab beneath the woman's body had felt like her own deathbed. And when the wicked blade had plunged into flesh, it was _**her**_ heart that had been rent, the organ exploding in blood and seeping into the white fabric of her pure robes.

It reminded her too much of a time long ago when cold traitorous fingers had dug into her chest…

Rukia tasted blood as she kept her lip in the grip of her teeth to keep from sobbing. She tried to slow her breathing as she listened for any indication that Ichigo was aware of her terror in the bed on the other side of the door. But there was no sound beyond the closet door and she slowly used her foot to slide it back to allow the noonday light to pierce the dim. Slowly she sat up, her body still convulsing with the aftershocks of the vision. She reached her trembling hands out into the stream of golden light flooding in and watched as the red stains slowly faded from them as though evaporating into the air.

"Oi! Rukia!" She heard Ichigo's voice and it was the most welcomed and yet frightening sound in the whole world. She swallowed the lump in her throat and hastily wiped her tear streaked face, her only thought:

_He must not know._

* * *

AN: The mythological themes and characters in this fiction will be from multiple cultures- a kind of hodge-podge, though I think the majority will be recognizable from Egyptian and Greek stories. I don't plan on re-telling any standard mythological tales, I'm simply borrowing some elements from them and twisting viciously! Yayay!

FYI: Sorry- I'm a bad llama for my last chapter's preview of this one! NEXT chapter we'll get the identity of our bloody lady! R&R is always welcome

Guide to Mythology/Religion:

Sirens: Beautiful women with devious intentions; in Greek myth they called sailors to their deaths upon rocky shores with their ephemeral music and voices *In this fiction they are used by the gods to call on elemental powers

Somnus: In Greek he is known as Hypnos, but still in this Roman equivalent he is the god of sleep

The Psychopomp: A guide to the dead, in this case I used Anubis (Anpu or Anapa), Egyptian jackal god (though Anubis is the Greek translation most commonly used) associated with mummification and whose duties also encompassed the witnessing, if not a part in the "weighing of the heart" as some sources tell you he is a judge and decider of fate in the underworld. A very powerful figure and one of my favorites.

Haphaestus: Greek god of the forge, fire, iron-working, he supplied the Olympians both armor and weapons, in his fires Zeus' thunderbolts take form

As with all religions these gods or demi-gods are often interchangeable with others, so these definitions may seem general or slightly altered depending on which source you use for reference.

I love mythology and I've studied it over the years, so much is from memory, but I do always check with different sources to insure I haven't missed anything! If you have anything to add- have at it!

Thanks!


	4. Just Around the Corner

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Any unfamiliar characters are my own.

AN: Thanks very much to Star fire girl 788 and Frail Hearts for taking the time to review the encouragement is greatly appreciated!

This chapter is a bit more of a look at Ichigo and Rukia's emotions regarding their encounters, but in the end the mysterious woman's identity is revealed.

* * *

METAL

Chapter 4:

Just Around the Corner…

* * *

The nightmare still humming in her mind, fresh and not likely to fade, Rukia had to make a forceful effort to keep her disturbed emotions from her face. But she managed. When Ichigo came barging into his room bellowing something about how she had been lazing about and it was nearly noon, she took a cue from her elder brother and closed her eyes for a moment.

Under his breath Ichigo had muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "If I can't lay in bed after all that shit yesterday, then why the hell should you be able to?"

Her eyes flew open at this, yet her normal agitation at his attitude seemed slow to take form. Still she knew better than to hesitate long, lest he pick up on her discomfort.

After giving Ichigo a taste of her bare foot to his chest, the female shinigami stepped over him with a haughty smirk and headed to the bathroom with her day's clothes in hand.

She made it a point to take a quick shower, using hot water to try and defrost the chill that had seeped into her veins due to the dream. Normally she preferred cooler showers, but today, the water could not be hot enough. Not all of the coldness she felt could be dispelled by the heated water though and she knew this and therefore did not linger. Besides, the longer she had to herself, the more likely it was the frightfully vivid images she'd seen in her sleep would consume her.

She studied herself in the mirror for a moment. Her face was paler than usual, despite the steamy water that should have flushed her face, and she frowned at her reflection. She would have to do better than this to keep up appearances. Giving her cheeks a pinch she consciously decided not to read too much into her night terror. _It could all be coincidental. One thing does not always connect to another._ She paused at this thought. She knew better than anyone how all things were connected, an intricate web holding together all creation with silky cords. Some cords, some bonds, were stronger than others. The look on Ichigo's face as he had helped her from the floor not too terribly long ago flashed in her mind and she no longer had to pinch her cheeks to give them a healthy flush.

* * *

Downstairs, Yuzu had left her a plate of elegantly cut fruit and a bowl of porridge in the microwave that simply needed to be re-warmed. She greeted the girl who was already preparing lunch as it was nearly noon, as the orange-haired boy had mentioned.

"What are you and Ich-nii going to do today, Rukia-nee?" Yuzu smiled over her shoulder at the young woman who was trying desperately not to simply pick at the food in front of her.

Rukia quickly took a large spoonful of the porridge and shoved it into her mouth, knowing she couldn't help but swallow as the girl's warm eyes were on her. But she had no appetite and the grains sat in her stomach like a stone. She smiled, "Ah-I'm not sure just yet… Shopping perhaps?" _Best to get out of the house today._

Ichigo rubbing his sore chest as he walked into the kitchen grimaced at this. _Who the hell gave her permission to decide what we're doing?_ It was simply a rebellious thought that he would normally voice aloud despite the fact that he was used to Rukia calling the shots. But today he chose not to comment and he took the glass of juice his little sister held out to him, watching his partner with both agitation and apprehension. Something was off. He had his own reasons for being angst-ridden of course, but there was definitely something affecting his partner as well.

_I don't want to envision it again. I can't without feeling like I'll drown in all my questions… No. I don't want to do that… I know Rukia is worried about me, but it's more than that…_ For her sake if not for his own he was going to try and ignore his own inner turmoil.

He leaned back against the counter, absently fingering the aching spot on his chest while he sipped at his juice. He scanned Rukia with a frown. She was dressed in black leggings, a red baby doll dress over-top that fell to her knees, her delicate feet tucked into flat black shoes dotted with cherries. Her attire was cute and simple; nothing out of the ordinary there. She was holding a conversation with Yuzu that he only half listened to, though he thought he heard something about Chappy and his scowl deepened. She was smiling pleasantly as his little sister chattered away, but something about the expression seemed forced. His lips twisted in irritation.

It did no good to speculate about what was going on in her head. While he could usually pick up on her emotions, he was not so adept at pulling clues from the universe and putting them together to discover what exactly might be eating at her. She was better at that sort of thing when it came to the people she cared about. But he had little time to brood over the fact that she would always know him a little better than he did her.

Out of nowhere, Rukia had grabbed his arm, making the cup fall from his hand. Yuzu however was extremely deft in the kitchen and managed to catch it before it shattered on the floor. The only time anything got broken in _**her**_ kitchen was when things had gotten a bit too out of hand during one of the daily father/son free-for-alls (or bonding exercises as tou-san liked to call their tussles).

"Oi Rukia! What the hell?" He cried as he stumbled in her grasp, but the little shinigami was grinning with a determined look in her eye.

"Oh- Kurosaki-kun, please don't be so difficult! A day out of the house, shopping, will be perfect!" She twittered in that very sweet tone she used to her partner's chagrin. Ichigo looked back at Yuzu apologetically, but the girl just smiled and waved good-bye. The young man managed to grab a prepared sandwich off the table before he was hustled out the door by the woman who was calling, "Thanks for breakfast! It was wonderful as always, Yuzu-chan! We'll be back by dinner!"

When the door had closed behind them, the sun shining brightly into their eyes, Rukia dropped his arm and the act.

"Rukia, what the hell was that about?" He said around the sandwich hanging out of his mouth glaring at her.

Rukia blinked at him innocently, "What do you mean? Didn't you hear me say I wanted to go shopping downtown?"

She may have tossed aside the fake sweetness, but still there was something suspicious about her behavior and Ichigo eyed her warily as he chewed.

She rolled her eyes and turned away to hide the slightly guilty look on her face. Yuzu had asked her if she were feeling alright and had commented on her paleness, which was Rukia's cue to beat a hasty retreat before Ichigo decided to pay closer attention to the conversation. She took a deep breath and turned back with a smile; this one genuine.

"Come on, it'll be nice to get away from the house for a while." She chided, her hands clasped behind her back in an easy pose. For a moment he hesitated, but he knew there was no way to deny her with that smile on her face.

He shrugged, and her smile widened as she turned and struck out down the drive. He followed finishing off his sandwich, his eyes on her back thoughtfully.

* * *

As expected the downtown was bustling with activity, Saturday in full swing. The sidewalks were crowded with like-minded shoppers and even a few tourists; the hustle making Ichigo scowl. However, most people avoided a tall youth with obviously dyed hair and a grim expression, and thus Rukia and Ichigo walked untroubled. Yet when Ichigo nearly tumbled over a couple of grade-schoolers playing a game of keep away, his scowl deepened and he shouted at the trio who barely cast a glance in his direction.

"Damn delinquent kids!" Ichigo grumbled as he righted himself and glared after their disappearing forms.

"You sound like such an old man, Ichigo." Rukia at his side said wryly, shooting a smirk his way.

"Shut up." He growled.

"What's your problem?" She suddenly stopped, her hands to her hips, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a sidewalk on one of the main streets.

Ichigo stopped as well avoiding her gaze with crossed arms, "I didn't exactly have the best night or morning for that matter!"

The softness of Rukia's voice startled him, despite the chatter around him, the sounds of traffic, and distant music, he recognized the worry in her voice.

"Did you..." She stepped a bit closer to him to look up into his face, "Did you have nightmares?"

He could not meet her eyes, just grimaced and rubbed at the back of his neck. After a moment he sighed dropping his hand to his side as his shoulders slumped slightly, "I- no- I didn't. I thought I would, I mean that woman- her wounds…" He visibly shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them to find that the concerned look on Rukia's face had deepened. They might as well have been a million miles away, in the middle of the ocean for all the notice they took of their surroundings. But this was how it was between them, their protectiveness for one another blocking out the world at times.

Quickly Rukia guarded her emotions of growing unease and firmly said, "Don't dwell, Ichigo. If there is something to what you saw than we'll figure it out." Her indigo eyes were so resolute, so confident in their lovely depths; he couldn't help but believe in her words. He smiled and gave her a nod.

"Ah." He said.

Sure that she had managed to convince him she quickly walked past him so that her back was to him. He, of course, did not see as her face fell, uncertainty suddenly marring her features as she recalled her own brush with the out-of-the-ordinary.

She pasted on a wide smile as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Come, Ichigo! It's a weekend! The perfect time to go Chappy hunt-," She cut off with a frown as she realized he had not started to follow her.

He was standing, staring into the shop window they had paused at, and from what little she could see of the side of his face, he was frozen in shock. Her heart sped up and she did not hesitate to hurry to his side, pushing her way through the crowd that had enclosed her.

"Ichigo." She said his name firmly, but stared up at him anxiously as she reached his side. He did not respond. Now she could clearly see the look on his face and it was not simply shock, but pure dread.

They were standing in front of an electronics store, flat screens of every make and model displayed and every one of them flashing the same news story. Of course they could not hear exactly what was being said, only hearing the murmur of a voice through the glass, but Ichigo was transfixed. Rukia stared for a moment more at the young man next to her before turning to the source of his focus.

Script was running across the bottom of the screen advertising the name of the TV station, channel 13, and setting the scene. She chose not to read the captions as her eyes fixed on the camera's focal point. Outside what looked to be a swanky hotel a gurney was being wheeled to a waiting van that read "Coroner" on each side, a human shaped form covered in a white sheet strapped to its bed.

"It's her." Ichigo murmured and chills ran up Rukia's spine.

She opened her mouth to question his words, though there was a sick feeling in her stomach that assured her she already knew their meaning. Ichigo headed toward the door of the shop before she could make a sound. In a state of stupefied shock and growing apprehension, Rukia remained for a moment, staring at the TV screen through the window. She came to herself, knowing it was Ichigo who should garner her attention and quickly followed after him.

The large TV in the center of store was playing the same news channel and the sound seemed to echo off the walls. Ichigo stood in front of it, completely absorbed. Rukia took her place at his side, the chill she had felt before now crawling over her flesh as she watched.

"It has been confirmed," The dark haired news woman said, her hand to one ear as she looked into the camera, "Just moments ago Amarys, the lead singer of the metal outfit _Avarice_, who fans affectionately call the mistress of metal, was pronounced dead upon police finding her body after arriving at the scene. What is unconfirmed at this point is _**how**_ she died, but we can only assume, due to the presence of Tokyo's CSI team, that it was under _**suspicious**_ circumstances. Again, at this moment all we know for sure is that metal singer Amarys of the band _Avarice _is deceased. The cause of death is unknown, pending further investigation. This is Yuna Takami of channel thirteen news, reporting live outside the Tokyo Seasons Hotel. We will keep you up-to-date at home as further details are released. Atsuko?"

The camera focused in on the anchors in the studio.

The female anchor with dyed brown hair, Atsuko, looked into the camera from behind the desk, "The singer, simply known as Amarys, her last name undisclosed in all her time in the spotlight, was a permanent resident in this hotel when in Tokyo. She had just turned twenty-two, January 14th…"

The date the woman spoke did not even register to either of them.

The sound seemed to fade from their ears as the two were drawn into their own quandaries regarding the revelation.

Rukia watched out the corner of her eye as Ichigo dropped his head to stare at the floor, shaking it as though in denial.

"It was her… Rukia, it was _**her**_." He said, his voice sounding distracted, though the guilt was so apparent it hurt her ears.

_Amarys! _Rukia's throat felt dry and there was a bitter taste in her mouth, but she ignored her own disquiet and focused on her partner.

She put a hand on his arm lightly, as she coaxed gently, "Let's go home, Ichigo… I need to contact my captain and you…" She trailed off as she could see he could not hear her.

There was an agonizing, morbid slideshow playing in his head: the blood dripping like rain from the woman's wounds, the screams he could not hear, the white sheet over a lifeless body, the newswoman's voice… "the body"… "mistress of metal"… "suspicious circumstances".

His stomach lurched sharply. Those cords, those binding threads, were being tangled and twisted on the Fates' loom. Everything was indeed connected. And the death of the mistress of metal was no coincidence.

* * *

AN: I know what you're thinking… And while our new character does have a connection w/ Rukia, this isn't a story about some wacky time-travelling reincarnation of her (though that would be kinda cool). Amarys (Am-a-reese) is her own person. We'll get her backstory throughout, but a lot of her character comes to life in the eyes of the Bleach characters, thus we will likely not see her own thought trails- it'll likely all be observation.

Thanks!


	5. Know Me Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers: AliceAyres, fire girl 788, Frail Hearts, and of course Sakura-bell! It really is so exciting to have people on board! You're more than welcome to PM me w/ any questions or what-have-you that might not be plausible to leave in a review! Much love!

As you can tell your encouragement has led to me producing another chapter on the heels of the last!

Fair warning that this chapter might get a little lengthy as we get into a little depth about the band and Rukia's familiarity.

* * *

METAL

Chapter 5:

Know Me Now?

* * *

The media frenzy surrounding the death of the young woman known as the "Mistress of Metal" was like feeding time at the zoo, animals of prey loosed from their cages to tear at scraps of flesh. No matter what channel you found yourself on you could not escape the revelation that "the life of a young and talented musician had been brought to an end". While plenty of stations were replaying the scene outside the hotel, others were already putting together hasty biographies, and "in memorandum" collections of pictures and videos of the young star.

Currently camped out on the floor in his living room, his back against the couch, Ichigo was watching a local music station with solemn concentration. But to gaze deep into his eyes one would see the guilt shining darkly, even as he took in all the information he could. Of course he knew who she was.

_How could I have not recognized her?_

While metal was not the biggest music scene in Japan to say the least, _Avarice_ had gained notoriety due to its well-engineered sound as well as its female lead. _Avarice _had popped up in random articles over the years and tabloids had picked up on some of the more scandalous stories involving the band members. There was a certain amount of shock value to many of the photos they took as almost all the male members of the band were close to ten years older than the girl, and photographers liked to feature them in compromising poses.

The late night video playlists would often feature the quintet in their own music videos, occasional live recordings, or interviews. Their sound jumped genres of metal, from death, to melodic, to industrial. Each of the gifted members had their own fan following, but of course it was the lead that took the majority of the spotlight. It was her image that had been inescapable for the past five years, as she toured with her band, did interviews, magazine spreads, and even made cameos in other bands videos. But as with most artists, it seemed death would make her a legend.

Ichigo's heart flinched as he stared at the image on screen, her on the cover of _Revolver_. Her arms were over her head, her hands clasped at the elbows, her mouth opened to reveal a razor blade on her tongue. Her eyelids were thick with eyeliner that winged outward giving her the appearance of a mischievous cat or simply a wicked sort of angel as black bat wings sprouted behind her, a black corset fitted to her slim torso. There was a rosary on her breast, one which she was never pictured without.

"…last album, _Sins of a 21__st__ Century Soul_, was released in February and made it to number two on the metal album charts and took the thirteenth place on the billboard charts, a very prominent release for a band that's only been on the scene for the past five years. Most of this popularity is due to the recently deceased lead singer, Amarys, and her very obvious star power that brought the band some mainstream attention. As new details are leaked concerning her death, assumed to be late Thursday night, the more it seems the singer met a very _**tragic**_ and perhaps _**violent**_ end. Sources speculate that she was attacked by a crazed fan in her home in the Tokyo Seasons Hotel. Nothing is certain however, as we await the official coroner's report as well as a statement from Tokyo's police chief heading the investigation."

Ichigo gaped at this newest bit of news barreling into his conscience with gripping force. _Someone…__**killed**__ her? Ah, but I… __**knew**__ that. I knew by those gaping gashes in her flesh that something horrible had been done. And I just __**stood**__ there. She was bleeding out in front of me and I did __**nothing**__!_

The boy had to swallow the feeling of nausea, not for the first time that day. His hands, balled into fists, shook and he had to close his eyes to relieve the trembling. Anger and guilt swirled like a vortex threatening to suck him in. The one person who might ease him at the moment was outside making a call to her captain. But he had seen an emotion flood her face when they first turned on the television at home that made him think that she was possibly as bothered by this development as he was. His eyelids may have been shut over his eyes, but the images, the voices making sickening revelations, were not so easily shut out.

* * *

"Something has happened there, then." Ukitake said. There was a strain to his face that made Rukia hesitate. But she had already taken note of the frenzy around him. He was walking down a hallway as they spoke. He had slowed his pace in order to give her time to talk, but the hall he was in seemed to be over flowing with activity, soul reapers bustling past the squad thirteen captain. Was their trouble in the Seiretei?

"Yes… Ichigo has identified the woman he saw the other day." She said and her captain could hear the pain in her voice.

Ukitake frowned, concern furrowing his brow, "Go on, Rukia."

Rukia's throat felt tight, emotion flooding her that she wasn't quite sure how to react to. She was no stranger to sorrow, but she had barely known the girl.

Finally able to push past the lump in her throat and speak somewhat steadily she nodded, "Her name is Amarys. And she is a popular singer in this world… She was found… dead yesterday. Ichigo believes he might have seen her soul."

Sympathy flashed on Ukitake's features and he sighed shaking his head. _I imagine the boy feels responsible somehow. Our shinigami-daiko is certainly self-deprecating at times. _"I see… But did you not say that he did not see a soul chain?"

Rukia bit her lip before remembering herself, "That is true, Captain, but…"

"Is it possible…" Her captain drew to a halt, his eyes on the floor beneath him for a moment before he looked back up at her, the phone shaking slightly in his hand, "Is it possible she was alive when he saw her?"

The young woman sucked in a breath and paled, visibly shaken by the idea, though it had crossed her mind before. Still to hear it aloud…

Before the girl could respond to this, Captain Kyoroku appeared at his friend's side, and touched his elbow lightly, "Best not to keep the old man waiting, Ju." As Ukitake watched his friend's flowered pink over coat sway as he walked toward the double doors at the end of the hall, he sighed again.

He looked down at the phone again, speaking in a commanding tone that immediately grabbed her attention, "We have been called into a captain's meeting so I'm afraid I must cut this conversation short… But I believe we will be… sending reinforcements to the real world soon. Nothing is official, but this is me telling you to be on high alert… I've a feeling that… all of this is related. Do not leave the substitute's side, Rukia. I will contact you soon."

"Understood, Captain Ukitake, sir." She said, despite the surprise his words had caused. He gave her one quick smile before the screen went blank, but he had looked distracted, the reassurance not as effective as it normally would have been.

Her heart sunk into her stomach as she flipped the phone closed, suddenly feeling very lonely. She had not wandered from the house this time, instead choosing to remain on the front step so that she could be near at hand for Ichigo's sake. Thinking of Ichigo only increased the distressed feeling that was making her body ache. She sank down on to the edge of the step, gripping her arms, her knees drawn near to her chest. Between her concern for Ichigo and the feeling of loss dwelling within her she was not sure which pain was more prominent. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on her chest before sliding forward to place her forehead on her forearms that rested on her knees.

"Amarys." She whispered the name into her arms, tears pricking at her eyes as the sound swept in a new wave of torment.

* * *

Ichigo heard the door close behind her and listened as she paused in the hall to take off her shoes. He felt the tension in his shoulders ease a bit as she padded into the living room to take a seat at his side. She instantly drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she gazed sightlessly at the television.

After a moment he asked, "You talked to Ukitake?"

She nodded, "Ah." She said nothing further for a few moments; she knew he wanted a more elaborate answer, but she was hesitant to lay the new knowledge at his feet. Soul Society would need him soon, she knew that, but if she could she would keep him out of the fight as long as possible. It was almost humorous to believe that she might keep the boy from throwing himself headlong into whatever was coming, but she couldn't help but want to maintain the semi-peaceful existence that had reigned in the past month, for a little longer. He did not press her; she would eventually reveal what she deemed necessary for him to know.

She allowed the host's words to filter into her ears.

"… when their U.S. tour came to a close. The first single off the album entitled _Blessed Are We Who Endure Death_, was released shortly thereafter…"

Rukia snorted and muttered, "If you're going to host at least get the name right, Idiot." Ichigo looked over at her in both surprise and bewilderment.

She could see him out of the corner of her eye and she shrugged, "The title of the song is _Blessed Are We Who __**Await**__ Death._"

The boy blinked, "Since when do you know song titles? Wait- since when do you know anything about _Avarice_?"

She sniffed, lifting her chin slightly as she scoffed, "What? I happen to be a fan."

Ichigo's jaw dropped, "Wh-What? Since when? And its- _**metal**_ Rukia! Since when do you like heavy stuff like that?" He was staring at her as though he had never seen her before. In some ways he had never _**seen**_ her. What did he really know about her in all their time together?

She rolled her eyes, "For over a year. And I don't like _**every**_ kind of metal. I really just like _Avarice _truthfully. They're… different." Her eyes softened and became unfocused again.

"I met her once." She said after a moment, resting her chin on her knee.

"You- you met her? You knew…" Ichigo continued to gape at her.

"Amarys. Yes." She replied with a sigh.

* * *

Ichigo had taken her to Tower Records on a random trip to Shibuya. After loading her arms full of CDs she liked and subsequently buying them, Rukia had grown bored. Tugging at Ichigo's sleeve had only gained her a scowl and a sharp rebuff, and thus she ended up wandering aimlessly about the store.

Finally after pestering the boy for the third time, he suggested going into one of the booths along the walls to listen to an album she had not previously heard. He had randomly selected a CD from the shelf in front of him which would inadvertently fuel her closet addiction. Rukia had peered at the front cover curiously and then frowned, giving her partner a questioning look. But Ichigo had a set of headphones on and was already bobbing to whatever music was blaring from them. The girl turned on her heel with slight irritation and headed toward the unoccupied booth on the far side of the room.

The fast-paced guitar riffs that had assaulted her ears through the headphones after she had scanned the CD, made her grit her teeth. She immediately put her hands to the devices covering her ears to pull them from her head, but paused as a slower paced keyboard melody began to play. And then when a silky voice melded sweetly with the keyboard, Rukia froze, helpless in the grip of the enchanting female voice. As the album progressed, Rukia listened in rapt attention to each song and found her initial defensive reaction to the guitar chords dissipating, a new healthy respect for the feeling in each note growing. And the singer? The passion in her voice carried Rukia away, even when the tone of her words grew angry and dark, Rukia's heart stirred with something akin to excitement- longing- in her chest. Yes. The little shinigami was totally enamored, hooked after her first dose.

But Ichigo had thrown open the door, bellowing that they had to leave or else miss their train. Rukia had glared at him, but he had insisted that they didn't have time for her to buy the CD gripped lovingly in her hands and thus she reluctantly left the store without it.

The next afternoon however she had ventured by herself to downtown Karakura on the pretext that she was going on patrol.

Ichigo had frowned at this but did not question her. And thus she found herself standing outside the local record store, her heart thumping in anticipation as she questioned her preoccupation with the album she had not been able to stop thinking about since the day prior. Nothing other than Chappy and an occasional pop band had ever caught her interest like this. In reality her interest in this band, _Avarice_, was unlike anything she had encountered before and it was a little disconcerting. She bit her lip, hesitating for a moment more before she allowed her excitement to move her toward the door.

With a satisfied smile she looked down at the CD in her hands as she ventured outside the store. She stood on the sidewalk in front of the store for a moment, feeling both strangely excited and guilty at the same time, as though she were doing something completely sinful.

She was startled when a woman's voice interrupted her inner musings regarding her odd behavior, "_Avarice_, huh? You like them?" Rukia looked to her right to see a young woman, perhaps only three inches taller than herself gazing into the store window where a picture of the album's cover was posted.

A pair of aviators obscured the woman's eyes, a black leather trench coat hiding her clothing. There was a tattoo on the left side of her neck, her short black hair pulled back so that it was distinctly visible.

Rukia flushed slightly, but nodded as she glanced down at the CD and then back at the woman at her side, "Umm, yes."

The woman sighed and took off her sunglasses, her lower lip pouting out slightly as she said, "I came to buy a copy of the album for myself, but they're all sold out."

"Oh." Rukia said noncommittally as she looked back at the window. Her breath immediately rushed out of her in a gasp. She looked from the poster of the album cover: the profile of a skull, a tattoo on the side of its cranium that mirrored the woman's own. She had opened the CD in the store and had already thumbed through the little book inside. She had seen the pictures of the band members and had stared intently at the picture of the singer for a long time.

With a wavering breath, her eyes wide Rukia looked over at Amarys.

The young woman smiled, finally turning her head toward her, "I'm always late for everything. I guess it's no surprise that I'm late for my own album hitting stores."

Rukia gaped, "Ugh-,"

Amarys chuckled and slipped on her sunglasses as she turned with a whirl of her long coat, "Well in any case I'm glad that it's well received. Nice to meet you…?"

"Ru-Ru-Rukia." The female shinigami stuttered out as the singer moved past her.

"_**Rukia**_… Pretty." The woman smiled, rolling the name on her tongue. She started down the sidewalk with a wave.

Despite the feeling of her heart trying to leap from her chest, Rukia called out to the woman, "Wa-wait- _**please**_!"

The woman paused and slowly turned to her with a curious smile, her head cocked slightly to the side.

Before she could doubt herself Rukia took a step forward and then bowed holding out the CD in her hands, "Please, accept this with my heartfelt congratulations on the release of your album!"

There was silence and Rukia wondered if the woman hadn't just continued walking after no doubt scoffing at her display.

But she glanced up to see that the woman was in front of her waving her hands and looking apologetic, "No, no! I didn't mean to badger you into handing it over to me! God- I must seem like such an egotist… Honestly I didn't think I'd get recognized… But by the look on your face…We're really still kind of unknown… Though I guess that sounds naïve since the album just sold out!" She sighed after her rambling and shook her head.

Rukia deigned to look up into the woman's sunglasses for a moment, the amber color of the lenses not so dark that she couldn't see the long-lashed eyes beyond. "Please. I would be honored." Rukia flushed and had to look down again.

"That's sweet. But I could probably force my manager to stop being a tight ass and get me a copy," She grinned with a laugh, "It's really okay."

This made the shinigami hesitate for a moment, but she was nothing if not determined and her intentions were earnest. "I- I'll admit I am new to your music. But I have found myself… affected by it and- I would really be grateful to you if you took this copy with my sincerest hope that you will continue producing more albums that I can purchase and enjoy." Rukia's face was burning, and her bow deepened as she again extended her arms.

This made the woman laugh, "I like the way you speak, Rukia… It's different." After perhaps an awkward minute of silence, Rukia felt the CD slide out of her grip as the singer took it into her own hands.

Rukia felt a grin on her own face and dropped her arms to her sides, her eyes still on the ground, "Thank you." She felt a tap on her chin and looked up to see Amarys, the singer of _Avarice_, smiling down at her warmly.

"No. Thank _**you**_…" Amarys said, "Tell ya what! I'll give you my number." She reached into her pocket and withdrew a random receipt. She had stuck a pen through her ponytail earlier in the day as she was writing lyrics and drew this out.

Standing upright finally, Rukia watched in a daze as the woman quickly scribbled her number on the wrinkled paper and held it out for her.

Her white teeth flashed in the sunlight as she grinned, "Call me. I'll get you a special edition when it comes out. And if you're interested you can come hang with us at our next show out here. Just give me a ring if you're coming, kay?"

The paper seemed to float into Rukia's hands and she was gazing down at it in awe for a few moments before she felt the woman give her cheek a pinch. She looked up into the singer's face and then the woman was moving away down the side walk.

"Thanks again! Don't forget to call, Rukia! We're friends now after all!" Amarys was calling as she waved the CD over her head.

But Rukia had never gotten the chance to call, as a phantom, possibly jealous, breeze had ripped the phone number out of her hand almost instantly, blowing it into the ether. It had been a windless, still day, and she pondered for a moment about the irony, distraught. But it was as though she was never meant to have it- or perhaps that someone didn't want her to have it.

* * *

AN: You might have noticed I didn't give a complete description of Amarys. But since we've only seen her in memories, or bloody visions, I figure you can use your imaginations until she is actually encountered! Also I realize the pace is slow but things should pick up a bit next chapter. Oh and my chapters might end up a bit longer going forward- hope that's not a problem!

Thanks again for the support!

Next Chapter: The captains meet, a decision is made, and evil begins to draw its minions…

AN: _Revolver_ is a real magazine, if you didn't already know- an awesome one BTW.


	6. Foundation of Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Please note this is revised and _**much**_ longer! Also informational notes have been added to this chapter as well as chapter 3.

* * *

METAL

Chapter 6:

Foundation of Fear

* * *

The man's chilling green eyes were trained fervently on the businessman behind the desk with an unmistakably evil smirk. The man behind the desk's own glance was furtive, his skin cold with sweat as he regarded the man sitting on his couch, staining it's pristine white surface with his dirty clothes. He was nervous. Who wouldn't be when sitting adjacent to such a man? Darkness rolled off of the green eyed man in waves.

That was not the only cause for unease however. The coroner's report the whole country, if not the world had been holding its breath for had just been released. "Murder of the Mistress of Metal" was now the headline being rushed to the printers for every major publication across the globe. And under that? Under that would be a smaller headline noting the escape of a mentally ill prisoner from a penitentiary outside Tokyo. Between these two incidents the police were increasing patrols around the entire island. The police presence and increase in security in the prominent buildings downtown, would make anyone nervous; especially those with something to hide.

He swallowed, but his throat was dry and he began to cough, which seemed to amuse the green-eyed man who watched his every move. The man behind the desk grabbed at his coffee cup, his hands were shaking so badly he could barely gulp down a mouth full of gin and set the cup back upright on his desk.

Despite the drink he'd taken, he still had to clear his throat to speak, "All the background info you wanted- it's- it's all here." He indicated the folder at the edge of the desk. When the man said nothing and continued to stare at him with that unnerving gaze, he had to clear his throat again, "It wasn't hard… My guys watched and followed for a couple days- discreetly of course- and it was done… Ehem- like I said. All there." The tightness in his throat was back again and he had to take another drink. The alcohol was doing little to calm his nerves, though. It was doing a hell of a job at overheating him, however; his Comme Des Garcons suit jacket was practically dripping.

Finally the green-eyed man's eyes fell on the folder, the amused look shifting to something dark for a moment before looking up again. He smiled; he had impossibly white teeth with prominent canines, the bottom teeth that corresponded oddly pointed as well, much like a predatory animal.

"I trust the items in the safe deposit box fetched enough to see to my other requests?" The green-eyed man spoke for the first time and a jolt shot up the businessman's spine. The man sitting coolly on his couch possessed a tenor to bass voice; it was like a mixture of fire and ice and like his eyes pulsed with power.

The businessman felt frozen by the voice, he could swear his sweat had turned to frost on his skin and there was an ache in his bones like piercing cold seeping into them bit by bit. He nodded after a time, a tremulous smile appearing on his face. Was this man making him go mad?

"Yes. Those-those- items were more than enough. My buyer practically had an aneurysm… If I had not looked them up myself he might've cheated me on the price however. Lucky he's as rich as they come… Though- most of that was- well priceless…" He found that there was a giggle bubbling below the surface, making his voice sound high pitched and excited as he replied.

His "guest" did not remark on this and he anxiously continued, "I-I kept a few of the items… I mean they really couldn't be sold. There- there is nothing like them in existence and there was not even an estimated price for their worth in all my research… They're- in-in- my vault at home." He swallowed and he could hear his heavy breathing in his own ears. He had not meant to divulge that information and yet he could not keep from blurting it out. Those green-eyes would burn a hole right through him if he were to lie.

"I see." The smile on the man's face grew and then he waved his hand in a careless gesture, "It's no matter. I suppose it is your due. Sell them or keep them- they are relics of the past and of no interest to me." He had finally given the man behind the desk a reprieve from his gaze as his jade eyes slowly scanned the office with no true interest. But just as the businessman was beginning to feel some of the tension eased without the man's eyes boring into him, the eyes snapped back on him.

"What is of interest to me is whether you've acquired the one artifact that _**is**_ of significance. Have your excavations revealed it?" The man was not smiling, but nor was he frowning, his green eyes narrowed slightly as he awaited a favorable response.

"That- that is proving more difficult…" Said the businessman, his stomach twisting in painful knots as soon as the words left his mouth. On his couch the man lifted a brow at this, a full frown marring his features for the first time. It lasted only a moment however and then he was smiling again.

"Ahh, well if it is well hidden I suppose it is lucky in a sense." He said. _I doubt there is anyone left who does know its location... Still… _"You will put more men on it. I would like it in my possession as soon as possible, you understand, servant?"

It was as though a bullet had exploded into his brain and he mindlessly answer, "It is understood, my lord."

The green-eyed man seemed pleased by this, but simply smirked. He rose to his feet; he was easily six foot, but besides height one could not easily gauge the physique beneath the filthy prison blues, other than the fact that he was rather lean. He did not look at the man behind the desk as he studied the black garment bag lying over one of the chairs in front of the desk. He took it by its hanger, letting his arm fall to his side so that the suit bag trailed on the ground as he made his way to the hidden panel in the wall that concealed an expansive bathroom.

The businessman drained the cup of alcohol and set it back on the desk with a hard "thunk" as he anxiously listened to the sound of water hitting the tiled floor of the shower. He put his head in his hands, his elbows propped on the desk. He was sinking. Sinking into something that would consume him heart and soul, blanket him in pure darkness.

A firm believer in rising to the top at any cost and the power of wealth, it was odd that a man like him would involve himself in a world most no longer acknowledged. He supposed his slightly Haitian roots went deep. He snorted at this, and then glanced at the panel that had been left open as though expecting the green-eyed demon to be looming in the doorway. In Haiti, the man with the grass-green eyes would be seen as a mixture of Ogun and Chango, war, rage, dominion over ones enemies, or perhaps like one of the Ghede. But no, not one of the Ghede; this man was no guardian, no friend to the dead, or to the living for that matter.

His eyes flicked up to the picture frame on his desk and his jaw clenched as he swallowed the rising bile. What was done was done. On impulse he reached for the folder on his desk and opened it slowly. He gazed at the picture paper-clipped to the formal observations done in report form. The picture had been taken from far away, but the orange hair of the teen with his back to the camera was conspicuous enough. Even with his minimal powers of perception, the businessman could see the aura of power around the young man. _A threat?_

* * *

Yamamoto Sou-Taichou eyed the two orderly rows of his captains with a critical eye, the apprehension he felt only the tiniest glint in the corners of his eyes. Anxiety was thick in the air. The eldest of the group knew there was good reason for the tension in the air; the younger captains simply knew that their elders were unsettled, which thus set them on edge as well. Besides that, the spiritual pressure in the whole of Soul Society was somehow fraught with waiting.

The Sou-Taichou wasted no words as he cleared his throat and spoke, "The traces of reiatsu that have been leaking into Soul Society from the World of the Living are an assurance that a power we had thought sealed has re-emerged. A sacrifice has been made and it has brought evil back from its grave. There is no time to lose. The strength of this enemy will only increase as the days go on. And we can be sure that it will seek out the ultimate power source. If this monster should obtain it… we will be hard pressed to stop the destruction that will come about." There was a heavy kind of silence that followed.

Captains Kyoroku and Ukitake exchanged glances.

Captain Unohana's hands, clasped together in front of her, were practically bloodless, the strength of her grip the only sign of her unease as she kept her eyes on the floor.

"You'll excuse me, Captain-Commander; I understand the urgency of this situation. But may I inquire about the origins of this evil you speak of. I believe I am…" Here is where Captain Hitsugaya cleared his throat slightly as he glanced at the others present, "Ignorant of this particular enemy."

The old man nodded slowly with a sigh, "Indeed Hitsugaya Taichou, it is only natural that you would have no knowledge of what I speak. This evil can be traced back to a time before the foundation of Soul Society. I was a young man then…"

If this matter had not been so serious, Captain Kyoroku might have chuckled and commented on this, but he knew better and settled for a small smile. After all with what was coming, there would be little time to indulge in any humorous musings.

The Captain-Commander settled into a wider stance, "Old gods reigned, but their power had been practically nullified by one of their own that had increased his own might through the slaughter of souls. A god of war he was meant to keep the balance, but began to tip the scales. Bloodshed and the spreading of suffering seemed his only aim. Thus the gods gathered and poured the last of their strength into an item forged in fires from the core of the earth. Drawing on even more ancient powers, the spirits of the elements, they made one last attempt to dispose of the menace that had by that time reduced the spiritual world to a shell and was dangerously close to bringing the world of the living to the brink as well. While the gods made their plans, our own Soul King, a god in his own right at the time, gathered those of us willing to fight for a battle against the hellion's minions. But our fight was only half of what won the ensuing war…"

"The gods chose a young woman, a priestess from one of the last remaining villages, with the purest of souls to act as a sacrifice to appease the elemental spirits. I still do not understand their reasoning to this day, but in any case, their plans worked and alongside the battle my comrades and I fought the threat was extinguished, or so we thought. It seems that the god was only sealed, that he has found a way to cheat death and resurrect himself... While the battle was hard, it all still seemed too easy in some ways." The old man shook his head.

There was silence as the Sou-Taichou was thrown into memory; despite his years the bloody battle still fresh in his mind. Who could forget such chaos? A mixture of hollows and mangled souls had been summoned and molded into a horrific army, the thought of pure massacre driving them. The war god had even hand-picked a few of the damned from the pits of hell; he had called them his "Bastard Blades." Genryusai Yamamoto had never seen such blood lust in his life- the five minions called from hell were berserkers, bodies of evil and fury. The Soul King himself had been hard pressed to push them back. Only his command of "time shift" had managed to stop them and then it had only imprisoned them in a pocket between space and time. He had no doubt that the old god would be looking for a way to release his "Bastard Blades" to let them slake their morbid lusts.

"Captain," Ukitake's voice brought the Sou-Taichou back and he shifted his eyes to the man he still viewed as just a boy. "What are your orders, sir?"

The Captain-Commander nodded grimly, "Yes… We will send lieutenants of the Sixth, Tenth, and Twelfth to scout as well as support the shinigami-daiko and the lieutenant already stationed in the World of the Living…"

Captain Kurotsuchi interjected, with a light gesture of his hand, "Forgive me Captain- Commander, but I'm afraid my lieutenant is still being detained for her momentary seditious behavior." Though the scientist seemed calm enough, there was a slight growl to his voice. On his orders Nemu had been in a holding cell beneath the Department of Research and Development since the night she had "attacked" him. Releasing her from her restraints in the basement did not seem like a favorable idea to the Twelfth Division Captain. She had not learned her lesson yet.

But the Sou-Taichou's gaze was unshakable. "She is to be released for this assignment. We need someone from the Twelfth to collect data and in doing so suss out the source of the evil. It is best if we pull it out by the root before it grows."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri's jaw clenched, his talons slicing at his palms as they curled, but he only nodded.

Kenpachi snorted in disappointment, "Sounds like we're not going to get a good fight in, after all." The way the old man had been talking, Zaraki thought for sure a worthwhile challenge was ahead. His rising hopes for bloodshed cut off at the knees for the moment; he sneered the slightest bit and then picked at his teeth with a nail in sudden boredom.

The Sou-Taichou hummed noncommittally in response. He did not speak his fears aloud. He did not need to; all the captains save Zaraki, who had never been too adept at putting the pieces together, knew that sending the lieutenants out was likely a fruitless effort.

Captain Ukitake cleared his throat softly, "Sir, about the report I submitted to you from my lieutenant…"

Captain Yamamoto couldn't help, but sigh, "Ah yes… The young woman the shinigami daiko came across… It _**is**_ possible that she is the reincarnated soul that has been the catalyst for this monster to reemerge. But…" He trailed off; he had his own suspicions surrounding the god's awakening.

"Excuse me, Captain-Commander, but are you saying there is a correlation between the priestess that was sacrificed and a young woman in the world of the living?" Soi-Fon broke her self-imposed silence, lifting a well-sculpted brow the slightest bit. She didn't often speak unless directed to during these meetings.

"Indeed." The Captain-Commander nodded, he looked to Ukitake before settling into his closed-eyed expression of attentive ease.

Ukitake stepped forward slightly to speak, "My lieutenant and Ichigo-san came across a woman the other day after having defeated a hollow; it was the same night that the disturbance in Soul Society's spiritual pressure began... Ichigo-san was most disturbed by this as the woman appeared covered in blood and then seemed to disappear… While I was unsettled by this, I am ashamed to admit that I did not give the encounter its due attention. But Rukia has recently contacted me again… It seems the woman that Ichigo saw was a young singer from the world of the living that was found dead- under mysterious circumstances."

"So you believe it was the death of this girl that triggered the god's resurrection?" Hitsugaya's gaze darkened. Learned scholar that he was he knew that blood sacrifice was very potent, as dangerous as it was deplorable.

"It is possible. It is old magic that sealed him. It is no stretch to believe that it was old magic that revived him." The Sou-Taichou answered. _I am the only one other than the Soul King that is still alive to know. Perhaps Unohana as well… But I know very little of the ancient rites invoked in those times and even less of the reason the old gods chose sacrifice as a means to stop the war god._

"If we find this woman, than perhaps we find a means to bring this power to heel." Komamura spoke. He was another captain who rarely voiced his opinions in these meetings, but the confidence in his voice was somehow soothing.

"Yes. A mission I have already considered and mean to charge the shinigami daiko with. Once we have the woman's soul in the Seiretei we can assess whether her being is of significance." Yamamoto opened his eyes only to stare at his hands solemnly.

Captain Unohana could no longer stay silent, and though her voice was unassuming, soft and steady as usual, they knew there was conviction behind her words, "Isn't it rather dangerous to set such a task for the shinigami daiko?"

One long sweeping brow lifted as the old man considered the healer.

Zaraki snorted however, "Pfft. It's Ichigo. All he has to do is konso her ass back here. No problem even if there are a few hollows sniffing around her." He grinned a challenge at her as Unohana favored him with a patient smile in response. Electricity snapped around them.

"I believe," Byakuya said, no hint to his thoughts in his tone, "What Captain Unohana is implying is that it is not unlikely that this evil might be seeking out the source of its resurrection…" He shot a rather bored look the Kenpachi's way, before settling his eyes in front of him again. Zaraki swiveled his gaze to the noble, his grin becoming more feral.

But before he could offer a snarky comment in reply that would surely spark a face-off Kurotsuchi mused, "Interesting… You're saying that this soul might still be used to gain this foe more power? Perhaps like a hollow he will devour her soul and thus become stronger?"

"Hey- clown-face- this ain't your lab. Keep your hypothesizing to yourself." Zaraki frowned over at the so-called "clown-face". When it came to a possible showdown between himself and Kuchiki he hated interruptions.

The captain of the Eighth division couldn't help the low chuckle as Kurotsuchi Mayuri sputtered at the comment in indignation. If he had not taken off his hat out of respect for the Captain-Commander he would have tipped it lower to hide the growing smile on his face.

Soi-Fon rolled her eyes at about the same time that Hitsugaya Taichou did as a verbal spar began. The healer of the Fourth and Ukitake Taichou sighed. And both Byakuya and Komamura looked indifferent.

This seemed almost common of the meetings of Gotei 13 captains.

Unohana's hands squeezed around one another as she wondered when the Captain- Commander might see fit to intervene.

Just as she thought this the old man slammed the butt of his wooden staff onto the floor, "Enough! There is no time for such pettiness! All captains, apprise your lieutenants of the situation. Those squads I've mentioned are to be ready within the hour to depart… Captain Kurotsuchi give orders to your department to be ready to release the restrictions on the lieutenants at a moment's notice if the need should arise after they've entered the World of the Living… And the whole of Soul Society is to remain on alert... Double the patrols, keep your squads on stand-by. And above all do not let the smallest disturbance go unreported. You are dismissed."

The Captains, who had come to order rather quickly upon the old man's barking of orders, bowed and began to file out in an orderly fashion. There was the tiniest prickle of panic that none could deny like the point of a needle tapping against the skin.

As the last of his captains headed beyond the doors the Sou-Taichou sighed.

His next words he said with a hint of reluctance, "Lieutenant Sasakibe, please contact Kisuke Urahara."

* * *

AN: Better? I realized there were a lot of things I didn't touch on and really should have. My apologies for my first round being so lame.

Oh and I know that "hypothesizing" might seem like a big word coming from Kenpachi, but I don't think the man is a dummy. I think his masculine inclination toward violence make him seem like a brute, but he's no dumb bunny (though insensitive to certain things).

I've got mad love for all my reviewers!

Star fire girl 788: Thanks very much for sticking w/ me and I'm thrilled by your enthusiasm!

Sakura-bell: You're so devoted- I love it! I definitely have a few favs on this site that have kept me up at nite or kept me from getting my ass out the door! Fanfiction is so addictive! Thank you for your support!

Frail Hearts: I totally admit I'm a jerk for leaving more questions than answers! But I hope you continue to enjoy! I appreciate anything you have to say!

To everyone who's reviewed so far one big THANK YOU. Take care and please continue to let me know what you think!

Guide to Mythology/Religion:

Ogun: A Haitian (Voodoo) deity associated with war, blood, and iron, a fickle sort of warrior who can turn against those he serves. When called upon he can give strength through prophecy and magic

Chango: Another orisha (spirit, god, deity) of Haitian origin associated with lightning, dance, thunder and passion, a masculine sort who brings vengeance to those who have been wronged and has the power to win wars. Through his power one can gain self-control. He is said to hurl lightning at his chosen, leaving behind axe blade marks on the earth.

Ghede: Spirits, Psychopomps, Guardians (again part of the Voodoo pantheon) all associated with both life (fertility) and death, though mostly death. There are several of these all with different attributes. But they're a fun bunch, a variety of personalities and posts.

As with all religions these gods or spirits are often interchangeable with others, so these definitions may seem general or slightly altered depending on which source you use for reference.

I love mythology and I've studied it over the years, so much is from memory, but I do always check with different sources to insure I haven't missed anything! If you have anything to add- have at it!

Thanks!


	7. Ill Met

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Well Hello! First let me say I've been dragging a bit of ass on these chapters of late, and I apologize. Also I reposted chapter 6 due to the fact that it was _**lacking**_! So it's kinda imperative to read the repost before this! Thanks!

Sakurabell: My dear, I do hope you're doing well first and foremost, as you said you were recovering. My best wishes to you in that regard! I felt awful when I read that! Sickliness is no bueno! I do sincerely hope you're doing well now. So sweet that you took time to review despite being under the weather! I'm glad you're still with me on this! And thanks for the kind words, as always!

FrailHearts: Haha, I apologize- well- I laugh- but still I mean it when I say I didn't mean to confuse you! Just wanted to create some suspense! Hopefully I won't tangle things to the point of irritating my readers! I'm glad you reviewed and I was not offended in the least. I appreciate honesty and I do try to take anyone's opinions or suggestions to heart! I was gonna make you a lil crazy w/ this chapter- but I'm gonna be nice- just for you!

Star Fire Girl 788: Glad I didn't lose you! Can't promise you anything too heart-warming in this chapter, but possibly the next you'll get a small dose… Thanks for taking time to make me happy!

Also to be less of a punkass I've included some historical/good-to-know facts at the end of the chapters that make mention of figures you might not know.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Ya ready, for more?

* * *

METAL

Chapter 5:

Ill Met…

* * *

The night air was ominous to say the least, nevermind that he had felt a Senkaimon open on the other side of town, the air itself visibly wavered and snapped, the scent overtly evil. The other fragrance pervading the air gave Uryu pause; it was sweet and sharp at the same time, the smell that overtakes one's nose after biting into a fresh green apple. It was strange and unnerving in its foreignness.

The Quincy charm dangling from its chain around his wrist, pulsed in reaction to the menace he was nearing with every step.

When he felt his phone buzz in his pocket he grimaced as he knew it could only be one of his spiritually aware compatriots calling to raise the alarm. His grimace twisted further as he looked down at the phone in his hand, not breaking his stride. His look of irritation turned into a glower and he sighed.

"Kurosaki," He answered putting the phone on speaker, "I know for once you are not in the thick of this mess. And if you've called to inform me that something is indeed 'up', I consider it a waste of my time. I'm already en route."

"Ishida!" The orange-haired boy nearly yelled in his ear, which only further agitated the Quincy. "Shut up a minute and let me talk! There are hollows-,"

"Gathering on the west end of town near the abandoned factories near the river. I know." Uryu responded dryly.

"Yeah! But Soul Society has sent-," Ichigo sounded hurried.

"I felt the Senkaimon and the reiatsu of a few of Soul Society's lieutenants. Honestly you've managed to belittle my intelligence as well as underestimate me. Can we continue this at another time? I believe I see the disturbance up ahead."

"Okay, smartass, your powers of perception are great!" He could practically hear Ichigo rolling his eyes, "But there's something else, so shuddup a minute! There's a-,"

"Girl." Uryu finished, his voice somewhat breathless as he drew to an abrupt halt.

"Ugh- yeah. How did you-," Ichigo sounded suddenly wary.

"I'm looking right at her… And she's…" There was a strain to the young man's voice.

"Bloody." Ichigo's voice was soft and steady, speaking volumes of his lingering guilt. Uryu frowned at this, and had he not been so transfixed by the sight before him he might've asked his not-quite friend exactly how he knew.

"Look she's-," Ichigo cleared his throat and meant to continue.

"You can tell me how you're so informed later, Kurosaki. I'm going to help her." Uryu's blue eyes had narrowed in clear determination.

* * *

One of the most irritating sounds in the world met Ichigo's ears and he cursed. He hastily pressed "End", cutting off the dial tone.

"Ichigo?" Rukia looked over at him, flash stepping at his side, her black robes fluttering in the wind.

_I knew it! Even before Rukia got that call from Ukitake- I knew that none of this was coincidence! _Ichigo had slowed his pace the slightest bit for his partner's sake, but when he saw her speed ahead he realized there had been no need. Rukia had always been able to keep up with him and sensing his thoughts she gave him the smallest smirk.

"Quit dragging, Ichigo!" She said over her shoulder.

He snorted at this, "Just trying to be considerate of your midget legs."

She simply glared at him, and then shot him a challenging sort of smile before she was gone in a burst of speed. Ichigo blinked in surprise for a moment. She must have been training with Yoruichi, he reasoned. He smirked. They had played this little game before. He wasn't the type to give up without a fight.

As Rukia wondered when Ichigo would catch up, she couldn't help but smile. It was nice to smile after the last few days of tension. Between Ichigo's bouts of guilt and the way he skirted around her as though afraid of discovering more he did not know about her, she was glad to be doing something so routine. Well, the shunpo was routine enough, yet the reason for their rush was anything but. Rukia's face fell, emotion darkening the depths of her eyes until they were pools of the darkest azure.

Even before her soul pager had sounded, Rukia could feel the stir. Luckily she had been on her own, in the bathroom, washing her hands of the potting soil she had been using to help Yuzu plant a row of flowers along the front walk.

No one was around to see her grasp at the sink for support as an invisible force seemed to stab into her heart. The dream came back in stunning detail, just as she was bombarded by the memory of Amarys' smiling face as the woman thanked her. With her gasping breath as well as her wildly beating heart pounding in her ears, she barely heard Ichigo call to her from the other side of the door. It had taken more time than she would have liked to get ahold of herself and reply to him steadily. He had heard the slight distress in her voice though, but had imagined that it was simply because she had been alerted as well. When she heard him hurry off to find Kon, she had closed her eyes, sucking in a breath to both relieve her anxiety as well as express her relief. She then allowed herself another minute in which to regain her composure and pry her trembling hands from the sink. When she had met Ichigo on the rooftop in soul form she had been the picture of cool, steady resolve.

* * *

He felt the large convergence of hollows before he laid eyes on them. They materialized, making the air around them waver. How they had concealed themselves from his keen sight, was beyond him, but Uryu was not about to pause to puzzle over it. The blue light of his web-like bow, an arrow notched at the ready, lit his face, glinting across his lenses.

But he paused. The hollows were not attacking the woman, who stood with her eyes closed at the center of their almost defensive ring. Then suddenly black blood spilled into the air as one hollow went for the throat of another. A battle began, hollow against hollow as Uryu watched in shock. They were fighting amongst themselves instead of surging on the woman who could only be their intended meal. Uryu was aware that hollows devoured one another in Hueco Mundo, just as they devoured souls in the living world to gain both power and sustenance. But this was the first time he had seen a horde pit itself against each other over a soul. Oddly, not one made a move for the girl amid the chaos; in fact it seemed, despite the free-for-all, most didn't even come close to fighting within a foot of her.

Uryu snapped from his curiosity and awe, remembering that the soul was still in danger. He drew his bow and released a volley of bright blue arrows which naturally struck true. He was thinning their numbers, the majority falling before they realized where the assault was coming from. Soon though, they figured it out and began to mass toward him. But the Quincy was ready, and with rapid fire, began to drop them before they could take more than a few steps toward him.

"Ishida!" He heard his name, but did not pause.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Kurosaki. But I believe I'm just about finished here." Uryu said above the din, his eyes flicking from target to target the roaring sound of the mass lessening as he felled them. They seemed slower than usual, sluggish as though… hypnotized. He wondered if it had anything to do with scent in the air.

Ichigo scoffed as he slowed a few steps from the Quincy. He folded his arms over his chest, watching as the hollow numbers dwindled due to his friend's arrows. Normally he would jump in, but it was obvious he would simply get in the way.

As it was the raven-haired shinigami touched the ground next to Ichigo, light as a feather and twice as graceful. Her hand was on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw, but like Ichigo she noted how thoroughly engrossed their friend was and knew better than to intervene.

Instead she scowled at her partner, diligently keeping one eye on the fight, "You used bankai. That was not a fair race."

He couldn't help the snarky smile that pulled at his lips as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Who said it was a race, midget?"

Rukia's brow twitched and she would have rounded on him, but as the hollows vanished screaming their rage into the air, their reason for converging became visible. She sucked in a breath, just as her partner zeroed in on her cause of distraction.

Ichigo's heart jumped painfully in his chest. Now that he had this second chance to save the wandering soul, he had chanced a few days before, from an uncertain fate, he felt frozen for a moment. But it was Rukia who woke him from his hesitation.

"Amarys." Her voice came out in a breathy whisper. She had prepared herself for the sight of the woman, so she'd thought, but she could feel her stomach churning, threatening to heave.

The woman slowly turned at the sound of her name and to Rukia's shock and horror smiled just before blood poured from her lips. The woman closed her eyes then, slowly, languidly, falling sideways; Ishida just managed to catch her before she hit the ground, as the last hollow's spirit particles filtered away.

But the stillness that settled, lasted only so long. The air twisted, seemed to scream as it trembled at the reiatsu cutting through it like a scalpel. The strong spiritual pressure was suddenly battering them all with an indescribable force.

Uryu was already on one knee on the ground, holding the woman in one arm as he gritted his teeth. _What- what- could possibly be so strong- and mask its approach until now? _It was all he could do to keep from lying flat on the ground under the weight.

Even Ichigo's frame was trembling; his zanpaktou heavy in his hand as he tried to keep standing at the ready for whatever was approaching. _Ukitake seemed worried, more concerned than usual. Is this why he was so wary? This insane spiritual pressure! What the hell could be this strong?_ He could barely turn his head, but managed and gasped when he saw his partner.

Rukia had fallen to her knees at the onslaught of the dark energy, clutching her head between her hands, her eyes wide with undisguised terror.

Her captain's warnings came back to her in clipped phrases, _"Wait for backup… Incalculable danger….The girl… Come home…"_ But her fear was addling her mind, blinding her to everything from the look of concern on Ichigo's face to the concrete her eyes were focused on.

It was coming. Suddenly she could hear the click of shoes on the pavement, and all around her the noise fell away. In the eerie quiet, the steps drew closer, the _click click click _of dress shoes on the damp cement as terrifying as the first tremors of an earthquake.

They held their breath, the air already so thin it was hard to breathe.

* * *

AN: Well since I bombarded you with an addition to chapter six and this chapter isn't exactly short, I decided to split it up a bit.

Next Chapter: The first confrontation with the true threat and the appearance of the lieutenants and some old comrades.

You're opinions as always are appreciated.


	8. Staring into the Face of Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: I am a jerk. I readily admit that. My inspiration has taken a back seat to my own melancholy of late and I apologize. But all it took was – you guessed it- some _metal_- to get me back on track again! I was determined to let a barrage of heavy goodness (Thank the stars for Fear Factory, After the Burial, Abysmal Dawn, and many other metal geniuses.) force me to get another chapter out- so here it is- w/ another hopefully on its heels!

Frail Hearts: Glad I didn't lose you! Thanks so much for taking time to review despite your busy-ness! I'm really happy to have you on board. And I hope you've done well in all your studies! Feel free to PM me or hell just let me know in a review how you're doing! My apologies again for being slow with this update.

Sakura-bell: I hope you're still 100%, because I need you to keep telling me how I'm doing! I 'm supremely happy whenever you comment! And so glad I can make someone laugh. I'm not strong in the humor department- though I try. Thanks for the empowerment!

Star fire girl 788: I know this may not be exactly what you had in mind Ichiruki- wise, but I still hope you enjoy it! Thanks for hanging in! I promise to make it worth your while!

* * *

METAL

Chapter 8:

Staring into the Face of Destruction

* * *

The breath suddenly sucked from her lungs, Rangiku was forced to pause mid-step, a hand to her heaving chest. Both Abarai and Kurotsuchi halted a few paces ahead, the sensation of terrifying power snaking up their bodies.

"Wha-what-," The lieutenant of the tenth division managed to breathe out, her blue eyes seeming to lose a bit of their sunny color as the reiatsu wrapped around her like a noose.

"Our opponent." Renji responded, his own shoulders heaving at the weight oppressing them.

"It is near... _**He**_ is near." Nemu intoned, her legs quivering beneath her the slightest bit, the only sign of the effect the ensuing danger's presence had on her. She may not have been a traditional soul reaper in most senses of the word, but she was still sensitive to reiatsu, especially one with such pure ill intent behind it.

Renji felt a chill course over him at those words. His captain had warned him that the enemy was different from all others before, that the being's evil was absolute, and thus its power unfathomable. Renji had wondered why only three lieutenants were being sent out as the advance, but he did not question his captain. But now as he felt that shockwave of energy, he couldn't help but wish he'd made a few inquiries. As it was, the captains had not expected the menace to make an appearance so soon; the unpredictable nature of any foe spelled trouble.

The Sixth Squad Lieutenant swallowed his misgivings at he felt familiar reiatsu nearby reacting to the wash of lethal power. _Ichigo. Rukia. Ishida._ He felt the fading spiritual pressure of a mass of hollows. It was not reassuring.

"Right then. Let's get a move on." Renji nodded to his fellow lieutenants. There was no time to waste.

Rangiku nodded taking a deeper breath inward to steady herself. She pushed her shoulders back to stand taller despite the oppressive air. With any enemy you had to learn how to breathe around their spiritual pressure.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi- I think now would be a good time to put that call into the department. No sense in going in half-assed. It's pretty obvious were gonna need all our strength for this one." Renji looked over at Nemu who gave a nod.

As the other woman put a hand to the com in her ear and spoke quietly, Rangiku looked over at Renji, "We should inform the captains." He agreed with a solemn nod.

"On the move." He ordered as leader on this mission. And the three darted forward as one. But as Renji felt his best friend's reiatsu waver in a semblance of terror he flashed ahead. _Rukia._

* * *

Rukia could feel every breath, every heartbeat, and the flow of blood in her veins as time began to slow, the figure, a dark shadow on the horizon nearing. Again she acquainted her fear to those moments when Aizen Sosuke had held her by that red collar. She had sworn she would never allow such uncertainty to plague her again, to let doubt in her abilities cloud her to another's evil intent. But there she was, choking on a spiritual pressure that was unlike any she had ever encountered before, yet seemed familiar all the same.

_Why? Why should I feel like I know this…? Why does it remind me of my… nightmare? _Even her lips were trembling now and she didn't hear Ichigo call her name.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said more forcefully. He had been repeating her name for the last minute to no response. But as the footsteps drew closer and the outline of a man came into view, his body tensed and he was forced to look away from his uncharacteristically withdrawn partner to the horizon.

The _click click click_ drew closer, the outline of the nearing figure becoming clearer. It was indeed a man, his masculinity rolling off of him in waves despite the suit that was now visible, giving them the perception of a businessman. He walked with confidence, his posture arrogant and easy, not so unusual for a businessman, but his intense darkness shattered that illusion. Men of the business world were not so uncorrupt to be sure, but this man's evil was tainted by more than embezzlement, krewked deals with outlaws or even espionage. This man fed off more than greed. As he stopped, perhaps half a yard away, the moonlight outlined him against the darkness, his eyes jade fires.

Ichigo swallowed unconsciously, Zangetsu's hilt embedding itself into his palm as he stared at the new foe smiling at them, his hands casually stuffed in the pockets of his immaculate gray suit.

His hair fell just below his shoulders, tousled and wavy, and silvery-white, with dark brown ends, as though dipped into paint. His face was sharply angled, high cheekbones and a square jaw. He matched Ichigo in height, but was slightly wider in the shoulders and chest. He would have been handsome if not for that sickening desire for chaos in his eyes. Still he had not regained all of himself just yet, his aged bones had slowly been strengthening, but he was missing some key ingredients for his full restoration. His eyes flicked from Ichigo to Uryu and remained.

"Quincy and Shinigami working together? I have been away too long if that feud has ended." The man commented and his voice caused goose bumps to appear on Rukia's arms.

Despite his unease, Uryu could not keep his silence. His voice was slightly hoarse, but hard, "I am the last because of such senseless rivalry."

The man chuckled at this and made a careless gesture as he shrugged, "In war there must always be a victor. The weak die."

"Bastard." Uryu's reiatsu flared, his jaw clenching as his muscles coiled like springs beneath his skin, but the wet touch of blood meandering down his arm steadied him as he remembered the unconscious woman in his arms.

He had not allowed himself to study her too closely, as soon after she collapsed the intruder had made himself known. Now as he looked down at her he wished he had not. Below her chin her throat was laid bare, a ruin of red exposing her vocal cords. His eyes travelled downward, following the flow of blood- unable to stop himself. The tears in the what-used-to-be a white ribbed tank top denoted where a knife had either sliced or stabbed. While in some places there were simply rents in the flesh, in others it was clear that more than blood had leaked forth from the deeper wounds. The black skin tight jeans seemed intact, no harm done to her legs, but her right ankle was twisted oddly, the right shoe gone, while the left appeared unmolested, the black Fila still adorning her foot.

The violence of what had been done to her was obvious; for even her soul to be scarred in this way meant that her death had been deeply traumatic. Just as the young man's gaze wandered up to take in her face, the enemy seemed to tense for an imperceptible moment. Uryu looked up, blinking in surprise; he had felt it.

But the man was smiling, looking unruffled, "Your kind does not have to become extinct, boy… Give me what I've come for, join my ranks against your clan's oldest rival and I will turn your weakness to strength. After all, a world without Quincy and Shinigami out for each other's blood is just absurd." Lust twinkled in the fiend's eyes and Uryu had the urge to spit at his feet.

The Quincy's eyes narrowed and with all the spiritual pressure he could muster, fighting against the dark tide of the enemy's energy, he rose slowly to his feet. He cradled the woman in his arms tightly, though the muscles in his arms quivered. "You disgust me. Quincy do not align themselves with such repugnant- bloody-thirsty filth."

The man grinned, baring his teeth and Uryu couldn't help but take a step back. Immediately he felt ashamed of his reaction and met the man's sneer boldly.

"Hey! There seems to be a whole lot of talking here. Have you forgotten that I'm holding a sword?" Ichigo growled, apparently tired of being ignored, Zangetsu suddenly pointed at the menace.

This seemed to wake Rukia from her stupor; she blinked and turned her head to look at Ichigo, her fear suddenly all for him.

She shook her head frantically, "Ichigo!"

He felt both relief and power flood him at the sound of her voice. Her frozen state had caused more than alarm; Rukia did not scare easily. But hearing his name on her lips had caused an instant resurgence of his confidence in both her and himself. He wouldn't let fear rule her in this man's presence. After all, she had never allowed him to cower in his darkest of times.

"Stay there, Rukia. I'll give this murdering coward a taste of a shinigami's strength." Ichigo said, his voice both assured and… _hungry_. Coldness hit Rukia with a gale force wind.

She remembered what else Ukitake Taichou had told her. This man, their opponent, had once been a war god; his purpose was to incite all the emotions that forced men into battle.

Uryu too winced at the sound of the slightly voracious quality to Ichigo's voice. His heart sped up. He had seen his schoolmate unleash his hollow; he knew what desperation could push Ichigo to do. But the man had not advanced- nor made any bare threats. No. Ichigo was reacting to this man's reiatsu.

_Kurosaki, you fool! In all this time do you still not know how to respond to and suppress spiritual pressure? He knows you are the strongest of us all and is calling you out without so much as a word in your direction!_

Sure enough the man's smile curled further as he slowly turned his gaze. But his eyes did not linger on Ichigo, but instead fell on Rukia.

The raven-haired woman felt her breath stolen from her, her eyes rounding as she involuntarily met his eyes. Sea green like sunny ocean waters, like new leaves and freshly sprung grass. How could such an enchanting color be so utterly terrifying?

"My, my… Such a tiny shinigami…" He turned his whole body toward her, his hands still in his pants pockets, though that did little to minimize the threat. He pitched his voice slightly lower, seducing with his gaze and tone, as he eyed Rukia from head to toe, "Does a lovely little thing like you really know how to fight? You've a zanpaktou at your side… Come. Let me see it."

The furious growl that ripped from Ichigo's throat was barely enough warning before the man had to twist toward him to grasp the blade flying down toward his head.

Air rushing back into her lungs Rukia let out a strangled cry, "Ichigo- don't!"

Face to face with the man, Ichigo didn't seem to hear her. The man was still smiling, even as Zangetsu cut into his palm. His other hand was over the shinigami-daiko's heart, his fingers arched, and fingertips digging into the fabric of the boy's shihakusho. He was holding the boy back with the threat of reaching in and tearing out his heart, though his fingertips did not quite brush the flesh beneath the fabric. Still Ichigo knew the man was capable of doing so even as his other hand was so casually holding his blade despite the force he was putting behind it. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he started to feel his arms tremble, pushing down, but the blade only inched the slightest bit closer to his target.

That unshakable smile was starting to grate on his nerves.

_**Then let me out, King.**_ The hollow's voice slithered into his thoughts.

It was then Ichigo realized he was being provoked by the man's reiatsu, but still he could not stall the rising heat, that all-consuming anger bubbling up within him.

_No. Stay out of this._ He insisted even as he met his enemy's gaze and knew he could not defeat him.

_**Too bad. We could end this right quick. Save those pansies you're always protecting the trouble. But it's your choice… Your choice to let this guy slaughter and…**_

The man's green-eyes widened, and he began to laugh, even silencing Hichigo who was not easily shocked. He could hear the hollow.

_**Fuck! This one is worth it! Let me OUT! **_Hichigo was howling with mad glee. But the man had pushed Ichigo back in the blink-of-an-eye. And the boy skidded slightly on the wet cement. But with Hichigo's enthusiasm ringing in his inner world and his own consciousness craving destruction Ichigo barely gave himself a moment before roaring and throwing himself forward again.

"Bankai!"

"No!" Rukia screamed as she watched the green-eyed man outstretch his arm, his fingers poised to reach into the boy's chest again. Her own heart squeezed, the fingers of memory clamping on her heart and the recollection of a blade piercing flesh flooding her vision.

* * *

AN: Next chapter our green-eyed god squares off against some more powerhouses! Hopefully it will be both dialogue heavy and action-packed (though maybe not so much because we have a lot of ground to cover). And we might actually get a name for our guy since I'm tired of simply describing him as "the evil" or "green-eyed menace". Please come along for the ride! And review if you're so inclined.


	9. First Force

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: My heart goes out to all the fans of Suicide Silence and to the family of the one and only Mitch Lucker.

Sorry this has taken so long!

Star fire girl 788: Sorry girl- I'm trying! And because you've been such a good sport- I'm slipping some Ichirukiness in here 4 ya! Thanks for being cool!

Feathered Hearts: Thanks very much! I'm hoping this turns out to be a unique thrill ride w/ heart- ya know? Please continue to let me know what you think!

Frail Hearts: Happy to hear of your success! I'm so please to hear that fanfiction pushes you to succeed- that is amazing! I wish you continued luck in the future! And thank you so much for reviewing and being so patient and supportive!

Sakura-bell: You're a doll! And my heart goes out to you for your loss. I was hoping to PM you, but I'll just say that we all experience loss in some way shape or form, and we all meet and part for a reason. "Sorry" is rather cliché, but I truly am sorry. We may not communicate in the most standard of ways here, but I offer you words of encouragement and extend my friendship. Keep your chin up and stay sweet! My sincerest thanks for your support. You're in my thoughts! And I'm sorry that I didn't express my condolences early! Forgive me!

That goes to any of you who happen to drop by- I appreciate you taking the time! And as we are all fans we do find a not quite unconventional but still different way to connect and thus we should really all support one another!

Much love!

* * *

METAL

Chapter 9:

First Force

* * *

"Bankai!" Ichigo's shihakusho changed mid-leap, the sleeker black uniform top appearing and flattering his well-shaped form. His teeth flashed in a snarl, his eyes locked with the grinning man taunting him with those demon-colored eyes.

But a flash of red- obscured his vision, and he pulled up short, holding back his black blade as Renji stepped in front of him, the lieutenant's back to him.

"Renji…" Ichigo blinked in surprise, but the anger surged again, "What the hell? Get outta my way!"

Renji did not turn his gaze to the shinigami-daiko despite the fierce reiatsu he felt stemming from the young man. He didn't know much about Ichigo's hollow, but from the looks he had glimpsed from Rukia and Ishida as he flash-stepped onto the scene, the growing of dark spiritual pressure was not to be taken lightly.

The man before Renji did not seem surprised at his appearance however, that stanch smile still in place, though he now listened closely to the exchange, curiosity in his disturbing eyes.

"Ichigo," Renji said, his eyes never straying from the enemy, Zabimaru at the ready, "You heard from the Sou-Taichou, right? Well then your job is done- take that girl to the Senkaimon and stay out of _**our**_ way."

Teeth-gritted in frustration Ichigo was about to snarl in response, when he finally took note of the other two that had flash-stepped to either side of Renji, distanced so that they slightly encircled the enemy.

He hadn't felt the two women. He hadn't even felt Renji. His teeth ground together as he realized that he had nearly allowed himself to be provoked into releasing a bit of his darkness. _Damn. The first encounter and already that bastard has pushed me to the edge… But the way he approached Rukia… _His hand was going numb, the grip on the hilt of his sword surpassing pain.

_**Forget that you pussy! Are you going to let that red-headed baboon dismiss you like that? **_Came the Hollow's agitated growl.

Ichigo closed his eyes, willing each breath to regain his calm.

_**Think you can ignore me?! You fu-**_

_Shut it! Didn't you feel that power before you started running your god damn mouth? We could not beat him with your raw strength! Your reckless bullshit wouldn't do us any good against that- that- guy._

His hollow bared his teeth, but had no response. He could see the old man in his mind's eye, giving him a nod, both confirming his words as well as offering approval for the way he had silenced the hollow.

Ichigo felt his resolve returning; that familiar resurgence of level-headed determination that had seen him through countless battles… Well perhaps not level-headed- exactly, but determination the young man had in spades. And if that fortitude should falter there was always someone to remind him that his strength relied on that constant faith in himself and his actions. He glanced back at Rukia.

She had by that point risen to her feet and was now watching Renji's back with clear apprehension, her whole frame tense. She looked paler than usual. More often than not she could school her expression to hide any anxiety, but here and now, she looked as though she knew something about this man that none could fathom.

A flicker of emotion flashed golden in Ichigo's eyes as he watched her. But as he felt familiar reiatsu hurtling their way, he knew he would have to forestall all his observations. Allowing his thoughts to circle around his partner often became all-consuming, and he could not afford to become lost in the sometimes confusing musings that bombarded him when it came to Rukia Kuchiki.

Ishida, finally relieved of the concern he had garnered when Ichigo's spiritual pressure had begun rising, shifted the weight in his arms. It was easier to breathe. He realized that the enemy had reined in some of his energy; either that or the presence of the lieutenants was nullifying it slightly. His eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat, "Kurosaki, if the commander of Soul Society has given you a mission, you should carry it out, and quickly. Besides, I think we can trust those present to at least hold that _**creature**_ at bay."

"Shut it, Ishida; like I need you to tell me that!" Ichigo tensed at his words and turned his head to bark over his shoulder at the Quincy. Just as he was saying this, however, several recognizable figures touched down, taking defensive positions at points around the intruder.

"He's right, Kurosaki-san. You should be on your way. Your mission is crucial to this world's and Soul Society's survival." There was no fan obscuring his face, as Kisuke Urahara spoke. Beneath his hat his eyes were hard and trained on the figure standing at the center of their defensive ring.

"Go on, Ichigo. I think we might be able to put up a decent fight without you." Yoruichi, who had appeared to his right before he had even felt her approach, smiled.

"Yoruichi-san," Ichigo blinked, looking over at her.

Her smile fell as her cat-amber eyes darkened, "Ichigo. Let us handle this for now. This won't be the end of things. We'll need your strength soon, but not now."

"Please, Ichigo-san, do as the boss says and head toward the Senkaimon. Your duty is to protect that young woman's soul." Tessai stood to Urahara's right, holding the huge canon on his shoulder.

The dark energy around the man pulsed for a fraction of a moment at the kido wielder's words and they all flinched.

There was the slick- metallic sound of a blade being drawn, and Sode no Shirayuki caught the light, shining white with power as Rukia clasped the hilt between both hands, "They're right, Ichigo. If anyone can keep her safe, it has to be you. Besides, other than Yoruichi-sama you are the fastest- at least in bankai." The familiarity of her no-nonsense tone, wrapped around Ichigo like a warm blanket and he instantly felt at ease knowing she would be okay.

Despite the brevity of the situation he couldn't help, but smile. She felt a rush of air as he flashed to her side and immediately placed his hand on her head, much to her chagrin.

As he ruffled her hair playfully he chided, "Ah- good to see you haven't lost your nerve, Midget." His tone grew serious however, the smile put away as his eyes narrowed at the threat, "But there's no way I'm leaving you here." His hand had stilled, but was still placed firmly on her head, when suddenly his palm began to feel very warm.

Rukia's elbow swung back to stab itself into Ichigo's stomach as she yelled, "You idiot! Who the hell do you think you are to condescend to me like that?" Her irritation with him was white hot and penetrating.

Altogether there was a sigh from the group who had all witnessed this sort of interaction before.

Even doubled-over in pain Ichigo managed to scowl at the young woman as he shot back, "Well you're frickin' crazy if you think I'm leaving you here with that guy! You could barely stand, Rukia!"

The shinigami's eyes widened as color began to spread to her cheeks, "W-well- I'm fine now, you fool! So get going!"

"I just said I'm not going without you!" Ichigo ground out between his teeth, stooped to her height.

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she faced him now, leaning in menacingly, "If you're not going to go on your own, I'll make you go!" A physical altercation no doubt loomed.

At this moment Urahara managed to draw their attention as he spoke up, rubbing at the back of his head with a chuckle and a krewked smile, "Really, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, you should both go."

But the shoten owner only received a sharp rebuff for his effort from both of them simultaneously, "Shut up, Urahara!"

Another collective sigh followed this predictable reply.

"Kisuke is right. As cute as this lover's quarrel is, there is nothing either of you can do right now that will be helpful." Yoruichi said, casting a brief side glance at the two to the right and slightly behind her.

A flush immediately took spark in both of their faces as they protested, "We're not-,"

"Get the hell outta here you guys!" Renji's roar cut them off, as he glared over his shoulder at them, "I can't hear myself think!"

Ichigo as stubborn as always, and never one to back down from Renji was about to round on him when Nemu's quiet voice halted him.

"Kurosaki-san, it is best you do leave. Spiritual pressure such as yours seems to react strongly to this man's power. We have not gathered enough information to know how to combat it." Nemu, practical and emotionless, had been the only one that had not become distracted during the exchange.

"But-," Ichigo, who was not great at catching a hint, began.

"GO!" From Urahara to Tessai, to Yoruichi, and the lieutenants this word rang out and caused both Rukia and Ichigo to take a step back.

The air wavered in the awkward silence that followed, but soon the man was laughing.

"Now now, do you really mean to deprive me of my fun? Out of all of you he is the only one of true interest. Don't mistake me- I appreciate that you are all uniquely powerful in your own way, but he is the only one with very obvious- _**corruptible**_ darkness." He flashed white teeth in vicious glee, but then his eyes wandered and his smile dimmed to something more suggestive, "Unless you count that little morsel over there."

Everybody tensed again and Rukia's eyes grew wide as she met the man's glowing green gaze.

"Yes… you've had some very interesting power struggles for your soul, haven't you, my sweet?" He purred at the raven-haired shinigami. The green of his eyes suddenly became softer, bearable as he looked at her. There was simply a handsome young man staring at her, his smile gentle, his eyes inviting like the call of a warm spring day.

But Ichigo stepped in front of her before the man's gaze could bore into her further with that lascivious intent, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" His spiritual pressure was visible now, a hazy glow of warning red as he blocked the man's sight of Rukia.

But the man only smiled further staring straight at Ichigo's chest as though he could see through him to his intended victim, "Ah, that's right. Mortals of today do not remember me… Typical I suppose when such time has passed. My name… My name," He chuckled lifting his eyes skyward for a moment before finally locking gazes with Ichigo, "It will be remembered from this time on… I've been known by many: Ares, Mars, Setesh, Chemosh, Mentu, Abaddon… But I think I like my death name best- and I'm sure you shinigamis might appreciate it… Thus I think Thanatos, will suffice. It doesn't encompass all that I am, but it will do."

"Thanatos." The name rolled off Ichigo's tongue in a growl. He nodded slowly as he glared at the man saying softly, "I'll remember it." That said, without warning he grabbed Rukia and slung her over his shoulder.

He ignored the girl's cry of outrage as he turned his back on the god and spoke once more over his shoulder, "You guys be careful." Shunpo at a speed that few could match carried Ichigo with Rukia still dangling, toward the other side of the river. Ishida knew this was his cue to exit as well.

He gave a slight bow of his head, "I wish you all well in this fight." But as it was as he shot forward, if it were not for Urahara, blocking the man, now known as Thanatos, the Quincy would have been impeded. Yet because of Urahara's quick thinking, in a streak of blue Ishida was gone.

His unsheathed blade kept the man at arm's length, the point threatening. Urahara commented, "My, my, it seems your power is truly not complete. Your speed is easily matched."

Green-eyes glared into grey for several breaths. Despite the shoten owner's words, Thanatos' speed was still impressive as he had breezed past the lieutenant's before they could put themselves in his path. But in reality it had more to do with Urahara's knowledge of the god's intentions than any greatly advanced skill at shunpo.

Thanatos lips twitched, his voice low so that it did not carry beyond the two of them, "You're quite astute. In fact you all seem to understand a little of my reason for being here… But you haven't quite put all the pieces together, yet… I have no doubt in time you will seeing as how you're so clever, Urahara-san… But, as you are no fool, I know you are aware that you've no true shot at defeating me- even as _**diminished**_ as I am now."

Urahara met that chilling- gaze head on, "Ah… I am aware…" A smile curled on his face slowly, "Good thing we've no intention of beating you…"

* * *

AN: Again, sorry about the wait.

Thanks to anyone giving this fiction a shot!

And once more I want to express my condolences to any metal fans that feel the loss of an idol.


	10. Prepared?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Hello!

My reviewers: Frail Hearts, Feathered Heart, Sakura-bell, and Star fire girl 788, it's been awhile! Hope you'll forgive me for the absence and will still be following along after all this time!

I bow my head to my metal muses for getting this chapter out! I know most of you said (previously)apologies were unnecessary- but honestly I didn't mean to fall off like that! This is a long chapter to make up for my absence- hope you enjoy! So w/out further blah blah blah:

* * *

Metal:

Chapter 10:

Prepared?

* * *

When the Senkaimon opened up, Uryu found himself right where he needed to be, not falling into the blue, hurtling toward the Rukongai, but just outside the Fourth Division. This was incredibly lucky as he was not likely to get any helpful directives from the couple squabbling at his back. Rukia was too busy soundly berating as well as thoroughly slapping Kurosaki to point out the best place to find Captain Unohana.

But it seemed Soul Society had prepared appropriately for their arrival. Soon after the Quincy touched his feet to the ground, a line of Shinigami from the Fourth, led by their captain made an orderly procession toward him. Orderly, perhaps, but their steps were still hurried- rushed as though they knew the condition of the girl in his arms. As it was other shinigami from alternate divisions fell in behind him- likely to insure that nothing untoward had slipped through the Senkaimon in pursuit.

Uryu had initially sighed in relief when he had noted Captain Unohana, but he soon stiffened as he recognized two other captains passing by the open gates of the Fourth with their squads. This could only mean that they expected more trouble.

The tenth division, led by the white-haired young captain ran past them. Uryu could hear Hitsugaya barking out orders, aquamarine eyes stern and focused. Captain Komamura of the Seventh took the lead of his own squad on the heels of the Tenth. But there was no time to ask questions of either captain as they were soon gone from the path outside the gates. This was definitely cause for alarm. As it was, Unohana's face, normally pleasantly serene, looked uncommonly tense. Further feelings of dread rushed up the young man's spine, as a roar was heard in the distance.

"Just as we suspected. Quickly, we must create a barrier." Captain Unohana was saying as her subordinates circled around him. The woman spared him a reassuring smile as she stopped a couple paces in front of him.

"The hollows are being attracted to the scent of her blood. We must stop the bleeding as well as contain the energy it is exuding." She said calmly. A dome of warm light enclosed him as the soul reapers began to use kido.

"Unohana-san-," Uryu began to protest in discomfort.

But the woman smiled, "Please bear with it, Ishida-san. Her blood has touched you and thus you've been tainted by it."

She gestured to the girl in his arms lightly and after a moment of hesitation he laid her down. The Fourth Division's Fukutaichou, Isane, quickly set to work creating an individual barrier of kido around the girl. Others of the Fourth held the barrier surrounding them both.

The air suddenly rang again with the familiar haunting wails of hollows. While it was rare to hear such a sound that inevitably became a call-to-arms, so close to the Seiretei, it seems the denizens of the Court were prepared.

This time as the sound split the air, the two childishly arguing behind the Quincy froze.

With one hand Rukia had a firm grip on Ichigo's ear-pulling him down to her level, whilst her other hand was buried deep in his orange locks. Ichigo had been doing his best to pry her off of him- a hand on her shoulder with the other pressed to her cheek, pushing. Ishida normally would've found the scene amusing seeing the grimace of pain frozen on Kurosaki's features and the slightly smushed look to one side of Kuchiki's face… But now was not the time.

Instantly the two released one another their eyes flashing with similar looks of determination, hands fingering the hilts of their swords.

But Unohana's voice forestalled them, "Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki Fukutaichou, please allow the others to handle the disturbance. It is imperative that you come along to the Fourth at this time." As if the kindly Taichou's words were not enough a few of the Fourth had stepped up, creating a somewhat hesitant circle around them.

Brows furrowed as he glanced at the group encircling them Ichigo's hand closed more firmly around the hilt of Zangetsu.

But Rukia threw her arm out, her hand splayed in a gesture to hold. There was a twinkle of foreboding in her eyes as she looked at the healer, "Unohana-Taichou?"

Unohana gave a smile, "There's no need to look so concerned, Kuchiki Fukutaichou; we simply need to make sure this child's presence hasn't disrupted your own reiatsu." The healer's smile faltered as she glanced down at the girl beneath the golden barrier of kido. Both apprehension and pity reflected in the woman's eyes for the briefest of moments.

"You said tainted," Uryu questioned slowly, frowning, he watched Unohana's features carefully.

"Yes," She met his eyes without wavering, giving nothing away, "Have you not noted the fragrance surrounding her? That is the scent of a pure soul- that sweet smell of a flowering tree. But there is an underlying signature- of grave soil and corrupted blood- _**tainted**_ blood." The Taichou folded her hands together calmly.

Uryu's frown depended, but before he could further inquire Isane's frantic voice stole all attention, "Taichou! We cannot close her wounds!"

Every pair of eyes in the vicinity zeroed in on the girl lying on the ground. Sure enough even after the past few minutes of strong levels of kido focused on the prone figure from five of the top seated squad four members, none of the wounds seemed to be ebbing in their flow. A chill danced its way up Uryu's spine as he realized his own white clothes were now a dark color, clinging to him fluidly.

Unohana gave a nod to acknowledge her lieutenant, her dark eyes conveying a message of calm to her second-in-command. "Let us move her into the surgical wing." _I had hoped with quick action we might staunch a bit of the flow, but it seems the magic worked is a bit more intricate than I had assumed. _Her lips pressed together tightly in a sign of displeasure. But as her squad began to follow her instruction, the mask fell back into place and she followed at an even pace behind her staff. A stretcher had appeared and two capable men hurried forward with their charge as the five seated officers held the barrier and kept pace. Uryu, to his relief was forgotten momentarily, the pulsing energy of shinigami demon magic falling away.

"Come." The Fourth Division Taichou called back to the three unsettled young ones behind her.

Uryu watched as the shinigami carried away the young woman he had been clutching securely in his arms. It was strange. He had never met her before, could not claim to recognize her at all, but as she was whisked away before his watchful gaze he felt slightly bereft. She was human. He knew that much and that was enough. He strode forward, dark blues steady but flashing with his unfailing sense of duty as a Quincy.

Both shinigami watched their friend stride forward with purpose.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia to see an expression of unease on her face; her Kuchiki mask momentarily forgotten.

"Rukia-," He frowned.

Her spine straightened instantly and her emotions became unreadable once more, "Come on, Ichigo. We'll need to be debriefed."

He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck in a gesture of both exhaustion and misgiving. But he simply rolled his shoulders back in a kind of shrug effectively loosening a few of his stiff muscles. Seriousness fell over his features and he nodded, "Right." But before he had taken two steps forward he felt the familiar sting of her open palm at the back of his head.

Immediately he winced and stumbled forward at the force. Grabbing at the back of his head as he stared at her back incredulously as she walked away he spat, "What the _**hell**_- what was that for?"

"For good measure," She shot over her shoulder before turning back, her chin lifted haughtily, "Next time think twice before touching me without permission."

He glowered at her back, but chose to forgo muttering a derogatory comment as his ears again rang with the screech of hollows. Looking over his shoulder his eyes narrowed further. The feeling that he was needed elsewhere caused a flush of prickling anxiety. Seventeen months of inaction, had never lessened his desire to be the all-encompassing protector. Leaving the vice captains, Urahara, and his crew had been hard enough- but knowing that there was a threat within the boundaries of Soul Society was nerve-wracking. The weight of Zangetsu in his palm was calming.

The old man murmured one word to him that further settled his resolve. _Trust._

It wasn't an easy concept to grasp when one was a teenager with a singular lust for upholding the peace of two worlds. His desire to protect often outweighed his acceptance of placing his faith in others. He was not the type of man to ever be satisfied standing on the sidelines. But bereft of his powers he had been forced to embrace the idea of allowing others to maintain the balance. He had struggled with his loss of course, but ultimately it had been a lesson in humility. He could not shoulder the burden alone. Even after all his battles back to back with others nothing had driven that point home like the long year without his shinigami powers.

Ichigo took a deep breath. Rukia had assured him before they had rushed to the scene in his world that the Gotei Thirteen already had a plan of action. Her captain had insisted that the most important thing for them to accomplish was simply to get the girl to Soul Society. The threat that had confronted them could not gain further power without the embodiment of its resurrection- at least that was the most solid theory. It was assumed that the man who called himself Thanatos would bide his time until he could gather his full strength. He could not do so without the sacrifice.

Besides that, Ichigo still couldn't believe that Urahara was so selfless an individual as to stay behind and confront the danger if he did not have full confidence in his own theories about how to keep the evil contained.

But if there was no one else he could trust, he had no doubts about Rukia. The woman had always spoken with confidence, refusing to allow him to doubt her or himself. When he had hesitated in the Dangai in indecision, it was her words that pushed him forward.

Just the murmur of her voice in his ear, "It will be alright." had set him straight. She had stopped kicking and protesting to reassure him, her voice both forcing his mind to erase his reservations and causing his heart to beat slightly faster.

Of course in wake of this encouragement she had kicked him in the gut and screamed, "Get going you fool!"

He grimaced at this memory, unconsciously fingering his slowly healing bruise. Another deep breath and he strode ahead, this time allowing his snarky inner comments to pass his lips, "Bitchy lil' gremlin."

* * *

Renji licked the blood and sweat from his lips, chest heaving as he stood back for a moment. He watched as Nemu Kurotsuchi unleashed a flurry of hand attacks that he could barely follow.

But the man- god-devil- _**whatever**_-he-was blocked every one of them and lodged a powerful kick at her stomach that had her skipping backward out of range.

He flexed his hand around Zabimaru and lifted his chin. One deep breath and he was flying forward to press the offense.

This had been going on for perhaps twenty minutes- this dance of good against evil in which all shinigami present had been throwing themselves at the enemy with gusto in a kind of coordinated pattern. It was equally taxing on them all as they took turns attacking their opponent with their various weapons and strength. Still it was obvious the man was no weakling- being able to hold his ground and defend against anything they threw at him be it kido or their own unique blades.

Yoruichi and Nemu were faster than the rest gathered, their flashstep just a bit more refined. Oddly enough even without weapons it seemed their attacks caused the most damage- damage being a bit of an exaggeration.

The man was not so much wounded as he was winded by the onslaught. But again he had managed to defend against them all. And Renji suspected the blood spotting the god's clothes was not actually his own.

He had whipped Zabimaru into a whirling circle, the serrated blades creating a blur of flashing silver- even in the dimming light. But much like Tessai's kido cannon, the man knocked the weapon away with a force of energy like a gust of wind.

As Zabimaru flew back, Renji quickly gave a yank to rein it in, gaining control of the extended blades.

Even as the red-head cursed under his breath about the ineffective attack he watched closely. It was apparent that the energy Thanatos had exuded, not for the first time, was taking its toll. He looked strained. There were blue veins snaking up his cheeks, where moments before there had been only smooth unlined flesh. Still that superior, unaffected smile had not wavered throughout the fight. A god was not about to show any weakness to his opponents. Knowing that they were tiring him did not make him any less dangerous in their minds. He had no blade and was thus protecting himself bare-handed. There was no mistaking that even a one-on-one battle with Urahara, the strongest of them, would be fruitless.

Renji grimaced at the thought, but it was apparent by now that if the man were at his full strength, there would be no contest- even with all of their effort. Catching his breath once more he awaited his chance at another opening to strike.

But Urahara had taken center stage and his attacks rang with a bit more power than before as he brought Benihime down in an arc that launched a streak of red energy toward the god. The force of the blow caused the green-eyed man to slide back even as he crossed his arms to shield himself, deflecting. This time however, Thanatos visibly faltered, nearly dropping to one knee.

Suddenly the man was no longer smiling, instead flashing his teeth in a snarl as he glared at Urahara for a moment.

The blonde shopkeeper's face was shadowed by his hat, his back to his comrades. His grey eyes were hard and scrutinizing. He was well aware that none of them could seriously wound their opponent at this time, even as he was certain the god was not a full power. It was a little disconcerting to know that this was a minor skirmish, a distraction. It was even more worrying that he, Kisuke Urahara, had yet to fit all of the pieces together and did not know exactly how to bring about the god's defeat. But for now, studying his movements and gauging his strength would have to be enough. He stiffened as the momentary look of anger vanished from the enemy's face.

Thanatos chuckled, his arms dropped to his sides carelessly, "You think me a fool, Kisuke Urahara?"

All present were breathing hard with exertion, but at this they all drew a breath inward.

"Not at all, God-san." Urahara waved this question away with a light tone, though he griped his zanpaktou more firmly.

Again the god chuckled, one corner of his mouth quirked higher than the other in an uneven and chilling smile, "So you understand that I am merely indulging you, yes? Allowing you to make your assessments so that you might have something to report to the Soul Society?"

Urahara hesitated for a fraction of a second before he gave a nod, "Indeed."

The expression of ease slipped a bit as Thanatos responded, "I'm pleased… This way I can be sure I get a good fight out of the shinigami. I owe them that much." The green eyes glinted with ferocity, his words a clear threat.

The night air seemed to grow incredibly warm, heated like the atmosphere that pervaded a thunderstorm. The scent on the breeze was thick with the smell of destruction, burning structures, spilt blood, and ozone. Thanatos desire for ruin was seeping out of every pore and mingling with air around them.

"Kisuke." Yoruichi's voice was a warning, her fists clenched tight as she held her defensive pose to the left of the god.

Thanatos' eyes snapped over to the woman and he grinned, "Have no fears, Daughter of Bastet, I am done for now. I am not so arrogant as to not know my own shortcomings…" That said the strangling sort of pressure he had been exuding was cut off abruptly and he turned on his heel. Yoruichi's cat-yellow eyes narrowed as she kept her gaze glued to his form. She had been surprised at how he had addressed her, but it did not show.

Urahara however had taken a nearly imperceptible step forward, despite the fact that the man had spoken of retreating. It seemed that part of the god's power was an almost instant knowledge of his opponents' identities. Such a power was admittedly admirable as much as it was off-putting. It did not bode well if this man could also pinpoint all of their abilities.

"There is much to be done yet in this world after all… But then, I will gladly see you all again- in Soul Society." Thanatos words reached them effortlessly even as he set a leisurely pace away from them.

Every gaze flicked to Urahara as their superior of sorts, at least for this battle. He made a gesture that they all understood as "Stand down", his eyes remaining steady.

The shadows gathered and seemed to swallow the man as though he were mingling once more with his base element. It was safe to say that the relief of his departure was mutually felt.

Just then the com in Renji's ear crackled to life and Akon's voice sounded, "Contacting Abarai Fukutaichou. As per the Sou-Taichou's orders you and Matsumoto Fukutaichou are to return to Soul Society for debriefing. I repeat, Abarai Fukutaichou and Matsumoto Fukutaichou are being recalled and are to report to the First Division upon arrival…" Akon went on to give further orders to which Renji nodded. As the communication cut off he sighed, slowly sheathing his zanpaktou.

"Well, I would say that was a rather successful first encounter, wouldn't you agree?" Urahara's favorite accessory had reappeared in his hand and he smiled from behind its folds.

Renji grunted in response to this and ran a hand through the front of his hair, "I'm not sure about all that, but in any case we have new orders… Matsumoto, you're with me- we're to head back to Soul Society. Kurotsuchi Fukutaichou, you'll stay here to help Urahara-san for the time being- collect data or what-not."

Both female Fukutaichous nodded in agreement, but Rangiku looked hesitant even as she approached Renji. Her own zanpaktou had not left her hand just yet as she felt more comfortable with its warmth in her palm.

As she stopped in front of Renji she frowned, murmuring quietly, "Renji, is it really okay to leave like this? We didn't even scratch that guy… Can we really be sure that we can leave the others as the only defense the world of the living has?" Her normally sunny eyes glittered with misgiving.

Renji's tattooed brows drew inward as he admitted, "I don't like it either."

"Now, now, you two. You're not doubting the strength of us exiles, are you?" Urahara had moved toward them without either being aware of it. They looked up at him in surprise. He smiled, tapping his closed fan against his palm, "Soul Society would not recall you if they thought your leaving would allow for greater threat to come to this world."

The two lieutenants glanced at one another. But Renji had come to know Urahara better than Rangiku did. He respected the man and while he sometimes second-guessed his methods, he knew the former captain possessed a sense of foresight most would envy. His jaw set, Renji acknowledged the man's words with a single nod.

Urahara inclined his head and glanced beyond them where a Senkaimon was waiting. "I imagine we will all be meeting again soon." He said quietly.

For a time he watched the two lieutenants as they were enveloped by the light of the Senkaimon. He said nothing as his best friend flash-stepped to his side.

"I'll be off then too, Kisuke. No time like the present to get started on my search."

"Ah, do be careful, Yoruichi-san," He said in a serious voice that did not often surface, "I've no doubt the god's agents will be in hot pursuit as well."

She smirked at this and mocked gently, "You always find it necessary to warn me before every mission. Such a sentimental gesture, Kisuke. Age is making you soft."

He turned his eyes to meet hers, "Yes indeed. As the years go by I find my heart affected by more tender human emotions then I care to admit." His voice was calm, and though his eyes twinkled he was quite sober.

The woman gave a soft huff of laughter at this as she smiled, "Don't be ridiculous, Kisuke. You've always been a sap."

He grinned and quickly hid the expression with his fan, "Ahh, you may be right, Old friend."

One more exchanged look of fondness and Yoruichi was a ghost, leaving the shopkeeper in a breeze that caressed his face and filled his nose with her scent of orchid and synthetic amber.

With a sigh, Urahara tried to keep the concern from his face. He had the utmost faith in his companion of centuries, but if he could help it he preferred not to send her into danger. Still- he would never stop her, he had too much respect for her to become the doting sort. Well aware of her strengths- and even her weaknesses, he knew her better than anyone. The task he had set for her was not out of her scope of expertise; still he couldn't fully mask his hesitation.

Quickly he swung around to forestall any further thoughts concerning his childhood friend. There were more pressing matters.

His fan at the ready he smiled in Nemu's direction, "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, if you would be so kind as to follow us back to our humble lodgings we can talk strategy there… Say, how is that sire of yours, by the way?"

Without blinking, her hands folded demurely in front of her, Nemu looked to the man emotionlessly, "At the moment quite displeased."

Urahara chuckled to himself as he sweat-dropped at Nemu's blunt words, "Ahh, yes, I can only imagine."

As he headed forward, Tessai's silent presence at his right and Nemu trailing he fanned himself mindlessly.

What no one else had taken note of just yet was that Thanatos had strong mental capabilities as well. Well no one but, Urahara Kisuke who had brushed minds with the man just before he had disappeared.

Now the thought that the dark god had silently sent his way was ringing in his ears:

"_I'll come for her."_

He swallowed, his throat slightly dry as he contemplated. He wondered which _**her**_ the man had been referring to.

* * *

AN: Well, next chapter we'll check out another captain's meeting- or two and the mistress of metal finally awakens!

Much love to all those sticking w/ me! Response to reviews (oh so long ago- again sorry):

Sakura-bell: Hope you're doing well, my friend! Glad you approve of the Ichiruki- sometimes it's hard to find a balance for them between their normal interaction and a hint of something more, ya know? As for Thanatos- yeah- he's somethin' else for sure. I can only hope he becomes even more disturbing! Thanks so much for your support!

Star fire girl 788: Thanks for the review- 4ever and a day ago when I actually updated! Anyhow- glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Not so much Ichiruki in this chapter- but I hope you caught that small hint of the developing feelings one might have for the other…. Thanks again!

Feathered Heart: What's up? Hope life is good! I miss the good old days of lots of Rukia and Ichigo interaction too damnit! And thanks for complimenting my villain as well as my take on Urahara! Muy important to me that you approve of both! Thank you!

Frail Hearts: Still doing well in your studies? Here's hoping! Thanks for dropping in to review the last chapter! It was fun- and I'm glad you had fun reading it! Your reviews have meant a lot to me. Oh and hint: If you recall Rukia has been targeted by some interesting people. And if you take the movie Fade to Black into account she got a taste of darkness…

Thanks for reading!


	11. Another Veil

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: "The Way of the Flesh" by Gorjira. Has to be one of my fav albums ever! No true words to describe the hold this one has on me. Saw these fellas rock a show recently. Mad respect.

Sakura-bell: My dear, stoked to welcome you back! As before I'm sincerely honored by your compliments, I truly appreciate the encouragement! I did manage to avoid the funky flu going around and haven't lost any limbs to the cold, so thank you.

Xxdancethemonsterxx: Welcome! And thanks very much for taking time to review! So pleased that everyone's in character for you! It really is the greatest compliment! Hope you will enjoy the rest! Thank you.

FrailHearts: Always happy to hear from you! Ironically I had this chapter raring to go and saw your review! Last chapter was fun to write. This one has taken me awhile, but towards the end definitely made me happy w/ the character interaction. So I hope you like it!

Thanks to all for the follows and favs.

* * *

Metal

Chapter 11:

Another Veil…

* * *

Captain Unohana was adamant that all three of the girl's rescuers undergo a purifying kido treatment. While Ichigo and Rukia had minimal traces of tainted blood marring their reiatsu, the captain was insistent that it was better to be safe than sorry.

To Uryu's chagrin and embarrassment, his treatment was more extensive and he found himself stripped of his Quincy uniform, dressed in hakama, and thoroughly doused in shinigami kido.

Needless to say by the end of the endeavor his cheeks bore a bit of scarlet, despite how he had tried to compose himself and endure- after a thorough bout of protesting, of course.

It had taken some time for the Fourth to be assured of the wellness of the three. After assuring that all objections had been silenced with a signature smile, Unohana herself had hurried on into the surgery center.

Upon her exit, the silence that pervaded the room was fraught with unease. Both Ichigo and Rukia had been summoned to a captain's meeting not long after their arrival in the Fourth. But Rukia was reluctant to leave their charge- knowing that Amarys would know no-one should she wake. The woman would wake to a heavy barrage of expectation that she would likely not understand. It seemed unfair.

They all sat in awkward silence, perched on hospital beds, each deep in thought.

When Isane rushed into the room in her surgical scrubs, out of breath and flushed, they all looked up at her anxiously.

"She woke up! We were about to start surgery- and-and she- started to speak! But- we-we can't make it out!"

The three were on their feet in an instant. Isane led them to the antechamber outside the operating room where they found Captain Unohana standing patiently at the head of the gurney Amarys lied on.

The captain waved the three forward, her expression undefinable in the shadows of the room. After a glance at one another, Rukia followed by Ichigo and finally Uryu approached the bed.

Rukia's brows drew inward as she tentatively placed her hands on the sheet near the girl's shoulder.

"We managed to stop the bleeding for now. But we'll need to get her into surgery as soon as possible." Unohana offered quietly standing surreptitiously to the side.

The lieutenant only nodded, her gaze not leaving the singer.

The young woman's eyes were still closed, her brows furrowed in anxiety or pain, perhaps both. She was murmuring softly to herself.

By this time the blood had been cleared away from her face- no visible wounds unlike the rest of her body.

Uryu studied her quietly, standing a bit behind both Rukia and Ichigo. An oval face of creamy pale not quite olive complexion- sharply defined cheekbones and jawline. A cupid's bow mouth, plump and flushed. Long curling lashes that brushed her cheeks and cherry brown hair, wavy and slightly unruly, cut short so that it fell just below her jaw. She was lovely, but there was something almost hard and world-weary about her face even in sleep. There were two small silver rings hugging either side of her nose and one in the left edge of her bottom lip.

The girl breathed out a few anxious words.

Uryu cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "It's Russian, which I believe is her mother-tongue if her facial structure and features are anything to go by."

Unohana gave a nod, "I am familiar with an older dialect. I could only make out so much."

Rukia and Ichigo slowly looked to their friend who was already frowning in concentration.

"I believe… She is saying something about red skies…Being left alone-ugh- perhaps- _**behind**_ in the dark…And escaping…the fate of the pretty…dolls?" Uryu's brow was furrowed as he unconsciously drew closer, listening to the young woman's breathy murmurs. When no one spoke he again cleared his throat and explained, "It's been some time since I have practiced my Russian." His brow furrowed once more as she spoke again, a whine of words, a plea. He said nothing for some time.

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Rukia inquired, "Ishida-san?"

Uryu took a breath and translated, "'There is nowhere else, but here. No one else but me, Radu'."

"Radu?" Rukia's eyes widened.

"She has repeated that name more than once." Unohana informed, "Along with others… Yuu, Max, Sesca, and Daisuke."

A shudder passed through her as Rukia stared past the singer with a greater sense of discomfort. Ichigo looked down, feeling her gaze and found himself lost in eyes drenched with deep rooted concern.

"She remembers…"The young lieutenant answered his unspoken question. "Those are the names of her band mates and manager. And those last things she said were the same as the spoken word in the song 'Mine to Take'… With the exception of Radu's name." The hush that swept in for a full minute was tense to say the least.

"Isn't it unusual for a soul to sustain their memories… And for that matter, Unohana-san- to have such injuries from their death?" Ichigo asked slowly before turning his gaze to the captain.

"Indeed. When a soul is konso'd it is purified and sent to Soul Society- any trace of the reason for their death erased. The only souls who remain in pain are those condemned to hell- as they must suffer for their sins in life." The captain answered steadily, her eyes fixed on the patient quite suddenly.

_Which means this child's soul cannot simply be a reincarnation-but perhaps…_

"Are you saying- she was meant to go to hell? That she was… damned?" Uryu spoke up, sounding both startled by this possibility as well disbelieving.

"No. In this case it was the method of her death that has kept her wounds so fresh. Still the magic that was performed is something that one might see in Hell- it is both earthbound and ethereal. Hell is a dimension both tied to the realm of the gods and to the world of the living after all." The captain replied and met the young man's gaze with a level stare.

The Quincy placed a fist near his mouth, muffling his reply slightly as his eyes darkened in something akin to understanding, "I see…"

Silence impressed itself on the room again.

Unohana glanced at her Second still in the doorway. The lieutenant nodded and disappeared out the doors. Between these two souls the need for words was rare; but this was not so unusual of the relationship between a captain and lieutenant.

"Please excuse me, we thought it best if we let her speak and be understood… But the meeting will be starting soon and it is imperative we begin emergency repairs on this young lady-," The captain's tone had returned to its rather warm and coaxing inflections.

"Amarys."

Unohana blinked and looked at the young lieutenant who was again staring almost earnestly at the soul.

After a moment the healer offered a soft smile, "Amarys… It's important that we try to undo as much damage as possible and try to un-work whatever magic is blocking our kido."

Rukia gave a resolute nod, "Thank you, Captain Unohana."

* * *

Unable to help herself Rukia glanced back at the doors to the Fourth as she set a steady pace toward the meeting, Ichigo at her side.

Before she had left Uryu had put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance, "Go Kuchiki-san. If she should wake I will be here if she should need someone. I will try to put her at ease."

_If she doesn't take one look at this hideous attire and fall back into unconsciousness_. He inwardly snorted shifting uncomfortably in his borrowed shinigami robes. But despite his snarky inner monologue he gave Rukia a certain nod and brief smile. He was not sure how Kuchiki-san had come to know the singer, but it was apparent that she was fiercely protective of the girl.

Grateful for the Quincy's assurances Rukia had finally nodded, her face setting seriously as she turned away from the bed.

* * *

"Very good, Lieutenants, you are dismissed." The Sou-Taichou nodded.

Renji and Rangiku rose, bowed and turned to the doors.

As the doors closed behind them it seemed the sound echoed back a name.

_Thanatos._

* * *

In the hall outside the First's Meeting Hall, both lieutenants visibly sighed as they began to trudge toward the Fourth. Neither had taken much damage, but the Sou-Taichou had ordered them to follow-up with the Medical Division regardless. He could smell the traces of dark power faintly coating them from the minor skirmish.

Neither Renji nor Rangiku had protested the old man's orders as they could both feel the ache in their bones and feel the sting in their cuts that was more the prickling of the ominous energy than it was pain.

* * *

Rukia was deep in thought as she set a slow pace for the Captain's Meeting.

"She's never spoken Russian. She's toured in Moscow- but even those interviews she used a translator… Strange." She muttered, her arms folded beneath her chest- her eyes focused on a scene, Ichigo could not see.

The boy frowned, realizing she had fallen behind him as he strode forward. He slowed his steps, allowing her to catch up.

"Ishida seemed pretty certain she was Russian- so that is fairly strange, I guess." He commented off-handedly, once she had fallen into step with him.

Pulled from her inner monologue, she glanced over at him. She sighed, "Perhaps not _**so**_ strange. She's been in Japan since she was a child as far as I know… She's about a quarter Japanese if the media is to be believed."

"Well most of the members of the band are either Japanese or of mixed backgrounds." Ichigo said. He could feel her shocked stare instantly. He smirked and gave a shrug, "I did a little research. Thought it might answer…" He didn't finish his sentence, but she knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Why Amarys." She said solemnly, her jaw clenching.

They walked in silence until at the juncture of the hallway they slowed even further as familiar reiatsu reached out to brush them.

"Ichigo!" Renji acknowledged as he nearly barreled into the boy.

"Renji, Rangiku-san!" Rukia looked up at them both.

Before either of them could make a proper greeting, Ichigo grabbed Renji by the shoulders, "Why aren't you with the others?"

Renji rolled his shoulders, throwing the boy's hands off, "What the hell? Not even an "Are you alright"? Jeez Ichigo- would've thought Rukia'd beat some manners into ya by now!" He crossed his arms over his chest with a snort.

Ichigo scowled, but looked somewhat contrite as he rubbed at the back of his head in agitation, "Yeah- sorry…" He suddenly flicked his gaze back to the red head glaring pointedly, "You didn't answer my question!"

Renji leaned forward into Ichigo's face….

And this is where Rukia and Rangiku tuned out the argument that ensued as they faced one another.

"Glad to see you're okay, Rangiku-san…Um, may I ask what happened?" Rukia looked up at the woman with a faltering smile. Rangiku could see the strain in the other fuku-taichou's expression, recognizing it as the look of a woman with a great deal on her mind.

Rangiku offered a bright smile, "Nothing we couldn't handle! That guy sure was a tough customer though!"

"Rangiku-san…" Rukia dropped her eyes to floor.

After a sigh that slumped her shoulders slightly the Fukutaichou of the Tenth nodded slowly, "Ahh… It did not go well… In the end he simply retreated- and barely had a scratch on him. But we got out okay- so I guess that's something…" She rubbed at the back of her arm her eyes dim as she stared thoughtfully over the shorter woman's head.

"Ah." Rukia agreed readily, though she was soon drawn into her own musings.

_Something that only means he'll come to finish what he's started. Not good._

Rangiku looked down suddenly, her brand of infinite confidence shining in her gorgeous face, "The World of the Living is safe enough for now. And soon we'll figure out how to stop him for good!"

The certainty in her voice even managed to still the escalating fight between the equally ridiculous "men", who were still gripping each other by the collar. Their hands fell away from each other almost absently as they stepped back.

Renji cleared his throat in the silence, striking a taller pose as he shouldered past Ichigo. As he passed Rukia he ruffled her hair, "She's right. Next time we face him we'll hand him his ass- no worries."

Flinching at the touch that had broken her from her reverie Rukia blinked, "Renji!" She turned on her heel brushing down her mussed hair in agitation as she watched him swagger away.

"I'll be in the Fourth! Thought I'd get a good look at the chick who's caused all this." He waved.

Rukia's nostrils flared glaring at his back in both protest and irritation, "Renji you-,"

A giggle silenced her and Rangiku taking a cue from the red-haired lieutenant brushed by the shorter girl playful fingering the roots of her hair, "Don't worry, Rukia-Chan! You know Abarai is just kidding! This was out of everyone's hands. It's no one's fault. And not all one person's responsibility."

Rukia opened her mouth to speak as she watched the woman walk away, swinging her hips in an unconscious rhythm. After a moment she closed her mouth, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but did not spread itself across her face.

For as easy-going and bright-eyed as Rangiku seemed, she was both clever and intuitive. Her words always rang with a knowledge inspired simply by observation. She could read people rather well.

Rukia's lips twitched again and she couldn't help but smile. Instantly this turned into a frown.

"Well midget, shall we-,"

Fierce blue-violet eyes glowered up at Ichigo beneath well-sculpted black brows. Between her teeth the woman threatened, "If you dare put your hand on my head, so help me Ichigo I will break it."

The hand hovering over her head poised to tousle fell away.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is the captain's meeting in which they are stunned by on revelation after another...


	12. Can't All Be Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN:

FrailHearts: Haha- you pretty much hit the nail on the head. There were a few clues scattered about, but yeah- no action. This chapter you'll get a reveal that might be helpful… Thanks very much for stopping again! And have no fears- a little criticism is helpful!

Star Fire Girl 788: You probably won't be offered anything substantially Ichiruki this chapter either- sorry! But I imagine next you'll get something fluffy! Glad to see ya. Thanks for dropping in!

Phantom Claire: Thanks so much for taking time to review! I was happy to see your comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

D: Welcome and thanks for taking a minute to comment. I feel ya on the OCs- it's always a risk. I'm trying my best to keep the Bleach cast central in this- though at some point my OC will have to interact- but again- hoping not to let any OCs overshadow the main players. And I'm super excited that you're a mythology person! It's a fun area of study, yeah? Well stay tuned! I hope you like it!

Culebra del Sol: I'm greatly flattered by your comments! Thanks very much. I do sincerely hope you'll like what's in store!

Guest: I myself am super stoked that you clicked on this story! Much appreciated. I was going to make a very inappropriate comment about this being your first- but I will restrain myself! Thanks again!

Xdancethemonsterx: Nice to see ya again! I can't tell you how touched I am by your comments! Thanks!

Pepprie: Thanatos is something else, isn't he? Being a bit of a puppetmaster, it's likely someone else might end up doing a bit of his dirty work… Thanks 4 stopping!

Alafolie: Thanks very much for the compliments! Ya know I find Ichiruki is such a fun pairing- but at the same time a bit hard to find a balance for when writing. So please keep me in line if I start to get a little off key!

Thanks yet again to all my readers! Much love!

"Black is the Colour" is a traditional song Scottish in origin that has been covered countless times- but I adore it so… The additional lyrics however- though few- are mine or _Avarice's_ if you will.

Taste of the music.

* * *

Metal

Chapter 12:

They Can't All Be Angels…

* * *

It was not the first time that Rukia had stood in the First Division's meeting hall, but it was the first time Ichigo stood at her side. In fact the last time she had been here she had kneeled in the Sou-Taichou's presence, beseeching him to allow her to find a way to restore Ichigo's powers.

A little smile twitched on her lips for a moment. She was glad to have his not-so-subtle reiatsu prickling along her skin again. But she banished these comforting thoughts and lifted her chin in preparation as the last of the captains filtered in.

The large screen normally used for contact between the Captain-Commander and operatives in the field stood at the front of the hall. The captains, normally in perpendicular rows were now standing in one long row, shoulder to shoulder.

Rukia found herself on her captain's right, Ichigo occupying the space next to her on the end. The Sou-Taichou stood to the left of the screen, facing the assembly.

"I have gathered you all here to familiarize you with the subject we must now place all our efforts into protecting. As was mentioned she is a…" The old man paused to clear his throat, "Ehem… singer from the world of the living… Due to her brief period of lucidity it has been concluded that she has retained her memories of her time there. A rare occurrence, but not so unusual given the odd circumstances that have brought her to her current state… In any case, we believe her cooperation may prove… difficult to garner."

Rukia stiffened slightly. That the Captain-Commander knew this meant that the Fourth had been instructed to keep him apprised of every detail.

Heavy sweeping brows fell over his eyes and the Sou-Taichou left further explanation to his lieutenant.

Sasakibe on his right stepped forward, "We've received video feed acquired by the Department of Research and Development that may shed light on to the girl's particular relevance to the enemy… I believe they term it a _**music video**_."

Rukia's eyes widened and she turned her head at the same time as Ichigo who wore a similar expression. For a moment they looked at one another with glances that expressed the same thought: _Well this should be interesting_.

After another moment Rukia turned back to look ahead taking a deep breath inward. There was no way the Thirteen Court Guard Squad Captains were ready for _Avarice's_ brand of music. She exhaled in a sigh. They would not understand their brilliance. She steeled herself for a less than enthusiastic reaction while still anticipating the chance to see her idols in action once again.

* * *

The screen fuzzed to life and script appeared at the bottom announcing the song title:_ Earthquake in Black_, the band: _Avarice_, the album: _Sins of a 21__st__ Century Soul_, and the Record Label: _DarkHarp_.

The camera started out-of-focus in muted amber tones, on a field of flowers and slowly panned out so that one could see the sunshine filtering through white marble columns. The scene was picturesque and still. As though taking a leisurely walk through the meadow grasses the camera slowly headed away from what appeared to be a temple and headed deeper into the field. Amongst the swaying wild grasses and various long stemmed flowers was a figure the camera came to focus on. White dress against olive/pale skin and stark black curls blowing in the breeze.

Amarys looked up at the camera after a moment and her dark chocolate eyes took hold, her sharply angled face and full lips innocent and soft in the serene scene that had been set. She began to sing.

_Black is the color of my true loves hair_

The soft, melodious voice filtered into the room reaching out to enrapture like gentle hands.

_His lips are like a rose so fair_

She traced her bottom lip and the silver ring hugging it caught the light.

_He has the sweetest taste_

_And the gentlest touch_

_I love the ground, where-on he stands_

* * *

Rukia's heart sped up in her chest- her reaction to this song and the slow progression always the same.

* * *

_Ouuu, where-on he stands_

Amarys rose like a ghost, her long hair filtering around her, her skirt billowing around her bare calves. The grasses whispered around her as though stirred by her voice. She closed her dark eyes.

* * *

Ichigo could feel his partner tense at his side and glanced at her curiously.

Her bottom lip was in the grip of her teeth, her face slightly flushed- she looked… excited?

His eyes widened and he felt his own heart quicken in pace in response.

* * *

_Ouuu, where-on he stands_

Amarys breathed out the words lovingly, beautifully, her head dipping to the melody.

But when her eyes opened the thick dark tangle of lashes, stark against her paleness, the expression of peace was wiped away, replaced by something not so innocent.

While she started the verse again by caressing the words in a melodic voice:

_Ouuu, where-on he…_

She paused. And when her mouth opened, her lips curling, flashing teeth, the sound that came out was a roar.

_STANDS!_

As though the power of her raw angry voice had created a gale force wind, the viewer was thrown backward across the field and through the columns.

The camera jerked and focused on a quartet inside, four men in various forms of black attire standing in a clear space amongst pillars, wailing on their respective instruments; the room in contrast to the field was filtered in black and white.

The music was no longer a tender sweep of flute and harp, but a cacophony of bass and percussion amplified by the riffs of the sure-fingered guitarist.

A keyboardist to the right of the drummer, crashing away, kept up the haunting melody. When Amarys appeared in front of the mic at the front of the collective, her voice mingled seductively and darkly with it all. Her tone was deeper, leaving the soprano key behind, yet still using clean vocals.

Now clad in a tattered black dress, her locks shorn to just below her chin, she sang at a quicker rhythm:

_Black is the color, of my bleeding heart_

_Your lips spill prayers like it's an art_

_You've got the dark-est kiss_

_And a killer's touch_

_I'll rock the ground, where-on you stand._

Her hands curled around the microphone stand, clutching viciously, her eyes blazing into the camera focused on her as she let the next words tear from her throat in a banshee's wail.

_Rock the ground_

_Shake the ground_

_Til you can't STAND!_

The playback was paused here. The camera still zeroed in on Amarys, her lips parted as she held the note, pointed canines visible in a snarl. Her expression was dark, enticing, and visceral.

* * *

The room was as silent as (suitably) the grave.

Rukia was sure she could hear her own breathing as well as her partner's heartbeat. She was both disappointed about not being able to view the rest of the video as well as anxious about the reaction.

"That-," Soi Fon's voice finally broke through the thick quiet, her voice not quite as incredulous as it was stunned, "_**That**_ is the reincarnation of a pure priestess?"

The Sou-Taichou took an inaudible breath, ready to ride out the surely shocked response of his underlings. He had viewed the full video ahead of time, and while he had been seated in his chair behind his desk, he had found himself thoroughly drained of energy just by watching the youngsters flail about on screen. At first, he too had inwardly inquired about the correlation between the sacrifice thought to be a virgin priestess and this wild eyed child of grit and fire.

Zaraki was the next to comment, snorting with a krewked grin, "Nothing pure about that stare."

Finally Kyoroku politely coughed, a sheepish smile twitching on his face, "My, my, what a… volatile young lady."

Having recovered from her initial surprise, Soi Fon scoffed, her mouth turned downward in disdain, "Angry. Contemptuous." _Mortal youth rebelling against everything and nothing. _

"Not necessarily. The world of the living is all about this sort of… entertainment… Is it not, Lieutenant?" Ukitake spoke up and glanced over at the girl next to him.

The only person (save Zaraki, god love him) who didn't seem unnerved by what had been shown was Rukia, who was in fact beaming, a starry sort of look in her eyes. Ichigo was not sure whether to be disturbed or amused as he studied her out of the corner of his eye. The look on her face he had only seen when she was indulging in her Chappy obsession or making the occasional adoring comment about her brother. Regardless her excitement about something from the mortal realm was rather endearing...

He scowled at the thought.

Meanwhile, Rukia startled and flushed as she realized the room awaited her reply, "Um- yes, sir."

"Ah." Ukitake nodded thoughtfully and the room grew quiet again.

"But if I may, Sir," Rukia spoke again, taking a small step forward. When she felt the full attention of the room settling on her once again she felt like kicking herself. But she felt the need to defend Amarys and her comrades. "Amarys and her band mates- are all skilled musicians-with very pronounced opinions of the world and the media in it… While they may come across as rebellious- insolent- they are simply expressing their heartfelt views as much as answering their calling."

Again silence.

Rukia stepped back in line and dropped her eyes to the floor feeling so much smaller than she already was. Her hands curled into fists and she couldn't help but wonder if her observations about _Avarice_ had shamed her older brother who had not offered an opinion throughout but was likely quite horrified by the display.

She could feel Ichigo's gaze and for a moment was determined not to look at him, irritation rising instantly at his stare. But when his gaze grew insistent she whipped her head in his direction to glare at him stubbornly. She was surprised to see only a small smile quirking his lips- a supportive expression. He was impressed.

Her chin rose and she smirked haughtily, looking away, unwilling to show him the gratitude catching light in her eyes.

"In any case," Kyoroku shrugged with ease, "I suppose it makes sense why the old god would be drawn to her. Bent on destruction he'd find that sort of defiant spirit…mmm…" For lack of a better word he finished, "Appetizing."

"Oh- it's much more than that, Kyoroku Taichou-san." Kisuke Urahara's sly voice slunk in as his image took over the screen where once the singer's had been.

All gazes shifted back toward the monitor. Soi Fon involuntarily flinched, her eyes immediately narrowing. Kurotsuchi's expression darkened similarly.

Fanning his shadowed face slowly, Urahara smiled beneath his striped hat. He did love to surprise the Gotei Thirteen.

The Sou-Taichou grunted slightly as he said, "Kisuke Urahara. I did not request a meeting."

"Ah, forgive me, Yamamoto Sou-Taichou-san, but you did say to keep you informed," Urahara began in an easy tone, but soon his face grew dark, "And there have been some developments."

After a moment in which he gritted his teeth, the Sou-Taichou nodded reluctantly, "Very well."

Kisuke gave a nod in the elder's direction and then turned his gaze into the room.

"As I was saying, it is not simply Ms. Amarys' energy that has captured our foe's attention… From the samples you sent me I was able to establish a connection between the spiritual signature of the war god and that of our young singer." Urahara said.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri's eyes widened in incredulity interrupting, "What? Samples? You sent _**him**_ samples?"

"Why yes," Urahara tapped his closed fan against his chin, "I had to make a comparison to the traces of energy found at the crime scene."

Before Mayuri could again protest the slight (any samples should have been sent straight back to the Twelfth as protocol demanded), Ichigo was the one to interrupt this time.

"How the hell did you get into a crime scene?" He blurted.

Byakuya almost rolled his eyes at the outburst. Everyone else simply shifted slightly in the boy's direction.

Feeling the room's stare the shinigami-daiko rubbed at the back of his head in clear discomfort, "Ehem…It's just that the scene has been under investigation close to twenty-four –seven."

"Yes indeed it has!" Kisuke replied brightly, but did not offer any further explanation.

Ichigo sighed and folded his arms over his chest. With Old Hat-and-Clogs it was probably better not to know.

"And these developments," Kurotsuchi prompted, a degree of disbelief to his voice, "What, pray tell, have you _**discovered**_?" The scientist sneered slightly, folding his arms over his chest, mirroring Ichigo.

"So glad you asked, Kurotsuchi Taichou-san…"Urahara offered him an acknowledging nod, but his face tensed, "We've been able to trace some of his movements. Thanatos, as he calls himself, seems to have made some prominent friends- in both the antiquities arena- as well as the music industry."

Rukia could not keep her silence as shock welled to the surface, "What are you saying?"

Urahara's eyes flickered to the lieutenant for a moment, but his gaze remained impassable, "That not only did her murder bring about the resurrection of Thanatos' powers, but it was calculated… And someone close to her had a hand in it, someone at her record label."

As Rukia sucked in a breath, Ichigo's fists clenched with anger at his sides.

"So," He spoke through his teeth, recalling that strange energy that had awakened his hollow, "He used that power to manipulate someone she trusts."

Rukia's insides quivered, awash with a feeling of both dread and desolation. Soul Society had seen its full share of unscrupulous forces. They were all making comparisons upon the boy's words. Manipulation and illusion had nearly brought their world to its knees not so long ago.

"Not necessarily," Urahara's voice grew eerily quiet, none of that semi-cocky intelligence laced in his tone, "Greed is a powerful motivator… and so is revenge…" He may not have acted as though he knew-it-all at the moment, but he did know _**something**_.

"But in any case the why does not matter now… We have concluded that in order for the god to gain his full strength he does indeed need the girl's soul. But he also needs the instrument of his destruction."

"The Soul King's sword." The Sou-Taichou offered.

"Forgive me, Sou-Taichou-san, but that is inaccurate. What really killed the god was the sacrifice. The instrument used to carry out the sacrifice-the dagger-that was forged in Hephaestus' fires and strengthened by the last of the gods' power. I am still unsure as to why- but in the act of sacrificing the priestess the god's soul was thrust from its shell- torn apart- dispelled from any known realms… But somehow the scattered soul entered a mortal body after bits and pieces of his consciousness reassembled…"

"How can that be?" Hitsugaya-Taichou demanded, his eyes narrowed. Never had heard of such a thing occurring. Granted he was young, but not so young that he did not understand the composition of a soul.

Urahara shook his head slowly, "Powerful- unfathomably dark magic. The god seems to have prepared for the eventuality that the other immortals would use blood sacrifice against him… I cannot be sure, but the priestess' reincarnation in this age seems to have been a part of his plan as well. He has been living in a mortal body for some time- what power he has left sustaining it. Centuries he's waited for the girl's soul to be reincarnated in _**this**_ form to regain his strength and set his plan for domination into action once more… Her death was ritual."

Rukia's voice was soft- hoarse, and it was not only Ichigo that reacted to it, "But why…"

The shoten owner sighed, pity a pinprick of light in his eyes as he cast a glance the young woman's way, "The brutality of it was purely coincidence it would seem. Whoever Thanatos' accomplice was- he was overzealous… She fought back."

That creeping sickness that had been threatening at the edges of her mind since Urahara had mentioned the likelihood of one of Amarys companions' knowledge of her murder came swiftly. She had listened very closely to the former Taichou's explanations and with each word she felt herself sinking further into trepidation.

A sacrificed soul had been the reason for the green eyed man's banishment… The altar from her dream had appeared in blurry horror to her mind's eye. She had felt her heartbeat like thunder in her chest as she realized that she might have envisioned the sacrifice that had led to the god's soul death.

So lost to her own frantic thoughts, Rukia barely noticed as Ichigo shifted closer to her, brown eyes lit with concern. When she finally felt his warmth, she closed her eyes and found the steady pattern to her breathing once more. She opened her eyes.

That connection between them that managed to bolster her- give her strength at any given moment was truly a godsend that most would never understand.

Stepping forward Rukia went to one knee. "Captain-Commander," This time she was so self-assure her reiatsu could be felt throughout the room, "Please, allow me to stay close at hand to the girl. She has only the memory of the world of the living. She will not understand her significance to all of this. I wish to ease her transition here."

The Sou-Taichou considered the lieutenant for a moment. She was continually a surprise to him. Whereas her brother was rather dependable, predictable in a sense, she seemed to be a wildcard. Unfailingly loyal to her companions, she never feared persecution for acting in what she believed to be their best interests. Such courage was commendable, but in many ways foolhardy. Being one of the oldest living souls he knew both the merit of such loyalty as well as the disadvantage of that kind of faith.

"I am aware of the fact that she will be bewildered by all of this… But we must be sure of who she is and what her own intentions may be when faced with this information…" His gaze switched from Rukia to Isane who stood in place of Unohana, "When the young lady is coherent bring her forth. We will all re-convene and impress upon her the weight of the situation the mortal realm as well as Soul Society is in. We must judge her soul."

Rukia looked up from the floor, flustered by this idea, but as it was the Sou-Taichou was pounding his gnarled cane on the floor, dismissing them.

Ichigo's hand entered her vision; she did not hesitate to take it and be helped to her feet. For a moment she let his strength steady her, holding tight to his hand so that it might dispel all of the circling thoughts.

When her calm had returned she offered him a brief smile as she released his hand. Still she did not note the slight twitch to his brows as her fingers uncurled from around his palm.

It seemed the only thing left to do was await Amarys' awakening.

* * *

AN: Mind you I do not watch MTV anymore. Headbanger's Ball is no longer on as far as I know… But in any case I hope my attempt at creating a music video wasn't too rough!

Next Chapter: Awaken Sleeping Soul


	13. Awaken Sleeping Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Been a minute- my apologies- had trouble piecing this together. Still not satisfied- but hope you enjoy it anyway!

Guess: Thanks very much for the review! Glad you got a laugh out of the Gotei Captains reaction to their first taste of heavy music from the WOTL. It was a fun scene to write. Please enjoy the rest!

Phantom Claire: I have never been addressed with an honorific before- it made me smile and giggle! Thanks for reviewing. Ichigo and Rukia's connection is important in this fic- as it is Kubo's vision- and hopefully we'll see it tested and expanded upon in coming chapters!

Sakura-bell: Happy to see you as always! You are much too smart for your own good! Your comments are pretty on target- hopefully as the revelations come they'll make you happy as we go on. And again- while I'm trying to be even-paced with the Ichiruki- I'd like the bond to become stronger and noticeable. Stay tuned, my friend- and thanks so much!

Frail Hearts: Oh, dear soul, you make me laugh! Glad to have you back. I hoped the scene in the 1st Division was both amusing at points and informative. And my apologies ahead of time bout this chapter because it's an in-between realm sort of chapter! Thanks very much for stayin w/ me! I appreciate your time!

Xdancethemonster: Thank you for the review! Hope you like this little chapter!

ASDFGHJKL: Thrilled you like it! Thanks very much for reviewing!

Much love to all joining in and holding on! Thanks!

*Fair warning that this first part might be a little graphic- though pretty tame in that area really.

* * *

Metal

Chapter 13: Awaken Sleeping Soul

* * *

"I can still smell her blood on you." He said with a smile as he slowly circled the young man.

The shifty-eyed, twitchy youth who could barely stand still, grinned in response.

"It was beautiful- fucking beautiful!" He shook with excitement as though re-living it- his drug-hazed eyes shining. "Should've seen how she squirmed… That gorgeous mouth- of god- the way she groaned- the way she screamed!"

Green eyes flashed like Verdite lightning, the lips twisting downward slightly as the god's voice dipped low, subtly threatening, "Easy, easy. You didn't disobey the instructions given to you, now did you?" Two steps from the teen he could've reached out and torn out his throat, but he kept his hands carefully clasped behind him.

"Nah-nah…" The boy shook his head and hands. Still there was no fear in his voice- he was too far gone to feel fear anymore- too mad- too near oblivion with the poison in his veins. "Didn't do nothing sexual… Though-man- man… S'okay though- seeing her blood-feeling it all over me- I held her throat in my hands-" He imitated grasping someone around the neck with clawed hands, his voice a growl of ecstasy through his teeth. "That- that was a fucking orgasm right there!" He visibly shuddered his eyes rolling as he pushed his long hair back with one hand. He could barely untangle his fingers from his thick locks- his hands shaking so badly.

The smile returned to Thanatos face slowly and he turned his back on the boy to wander toward the couch. He eased down into the couch with languid grace and continued to smile, "She fought you, didn't she?"

"Oh yeah. Ohhhh yeah! Thought she'd get away a couple times- but she was already bleeding out." He licked his lips, fidgeting with the chain around his neck, a pentagram dangling from it.

Thanatos smirked as the charm caught the hazy moonlight filtering in through the floor to ceiling windows.

_Ah these young mortals put their faith in such ludicrous symbols. Idols that don't exist… I am the closest you will come to the devil my doomed friend…_

His eyes grew half-lidded, hiding the dark anticipation he felt as he asked calmly, "And in the end?"

Again the young would-be assassin pushed his hand back through his hair- his giddy expression falling slightly into an almost frantic bewilderment, "In the end? The end… The end…I think… She wanted it… Not because of the pain. But-but- because she accepted it- she was ready. I knew- just seeing her eyes- I knew I was giving her a good death. Giving her what we all crave." His hands were clawed again, this time like a supplicant- poised to receive some favored gift that only he could see- his eyes dilated and starry.

The god smiled, rising to his feet. He approached the boy with gliding footsteps, "And what is that, my servant?"

Standing before the young man, still staring at his hands in a daze, Thanatos inhaled deeply, eerie light flickering in his eyes. Yes, her potent blood was still clinging to the boy- desirous, piquant, delectable…

Silver and steel pooled in his palm as he called to it, the hot liquid metals slowly solidifying in his hand as he stared down at the teen.

"What? I mean- what- we all crave…" The young man murmured- slurring slightly. Slowly he looked up at the tall man looming over him as though just realizing he was there- a step away. But his brown eyes were unfocused even as he stared in awe at the green gateways to his death.

"Life without consequence. No chains. A soul…"

The blade was sharp and slid slowly into his gut- slid deep into the flesh just above his pelvis. A strangled groan passed his lips.

The pain was a dull ache, even as the boy leaned forward, his forehead braced against the man's chest as his entrails spilled to the floor, little by little as the man carved a clean red line into his lower abdomen.

Dying the young assassin, mockingly grimaced as blood poured from his lips with his last words, "That lives…"

The body slumped to the floor at the god's feet.

Thanatos sighed, the summoned knife gone, flexing his blood slick fingers, "It is not the same. The thrill of killing in this fashion is dissatisfying. Mortals have forgotten the rapture of slaying on the battlefield." He clicked his tongue as he looked down at his dead tool now crushing his own intestines beneath his limp frame.

He considered the body. The smell of death touched his nose; such a pleasantly nostalgic scent that he could not help, but sigh again, this time wistfully. His brows drew inward in a frown though as he admonished, "You cannot sell me on this, my boy. There's little to relish in this mortal way of murder." Yet he smiled again watching as the blood soaked the intricate carpet of intermeshing symbols and words in an ancient tongue- a spell disguised in the swirling patterns woven in green and gold. With a little force of power unleashed from his palm he had pushed the couch back- clearing the rug.

"Now…" He said, energy gathering in his eyes as he spread his hands, palms down. The blood was turning black as he conjured, "Here you shall find such a life that you have craved." The fluid bubbled in the rugs confines- rising higher and higher. Black spikes of blood shot up suddenly toward the ceiling in a large circle, hardening to form bars.

A feral grin formed on the god's face as he watched his creature forming in the cage- a pool of molten magic slowly devouring the corpse, gorging itself on the already decaying flesh.

"Feed. And then find my followers." The god commanded, no trace of his easy smile, "Resurrect them. Lostris first, I think… I desire her to travel to Hueco Mundo. I rather think I will find a few appropriate allies in the white sands." His smile bloomed once more.

* * *

"I turned my head for a moment I tell you! She was just… I'm sure she could not have wandered far." Iemura, Squad Four's Third Seat, adjusted his glasses, standing stiffly outside the recovery room's doors.

Ichigo had to admit, the man was holding up rather well under Rukia's frustrated glare.

Eyes narrowed, arms folded over her chest, Rukia frowned, "How long is a moment exactly, Iemura-san?"

He coughed into his hand, his eyes, always completely obscured by the gleam of his glasses, "Ugh… Well… Four, five minutes at tops…" His brows drew inward as he defended himself, "There were shinigami from the eighth making a ruckus in the halls! I had to restore order."

The petite shinigami sighed, eyes closed, "You said the surgery went well, but she would need several days of recovery, didn't you?"

"Yes! I know she could not have gotten far in her condition!" He nodded adamantly, clipboard clutched tight to his chest under one arm.

Uryu watched the exchange in discomfort. He had already received the full effect of Rukia's gaze. But he had had an excuse as his clothes were returned and he was offered a chance to bath again before dressing. He did not have a chance to question the girl's whereabouts before his shinigami friends had returned. For the minute in which he had stood under the shinigami woman's piercing stare, Uryu had struggled with both unease and shame. But after turning her back and taking a breath she had offered her forgiveness before storming off to turn her sights on another unfortunate individual.

The young man frowned, recalling that he was the one at real fault. To his relief his Quincy uniform had been sufficiently washed and dried- a small comfort at the moment to be in his own clothing. "Surely someone who has just undergone surgery cannot move very fast." He offered trying to subtly deflect.

It worked.

Rukia's frown deepened; her eyes on the floor now, "Right. We should spread out." Rangiku and Renji who had been patched up and had a sufficient amount of energy restored by that time nodded along with Ichigo and Uryu.

* * *

Naturally, Ichigo let Rukia take the lead. She was agitated; he could see it in the way she held herself, in her gaze. The meeting had not gone the way she had expected. Not only that, but in a way she dreaded the task at hand and finally seeing Amarys face to face again.

He let her out-stride him, falling back as he watched her thoughtfully.

The Fourth was slightly bigger in size than the other divisions' main barracks, due to it adjoining the medical wing. With a brief nod, Uryu set off at an even pace to check the surgical wing. While Renji and Rangiku flash-stepped down the halls of the actual living quarters, Ichigo and Rukia headed deeper into the other treatment wings.

"You noticed her spiritual pressure, didn't you?" Rukia asked, setting a brisk pace down the corridor of the Rehabilitation Center.

The young man scratched his head a moment and gave a half shrug, "Yeah… It was pretty faint, but… yeah." His eyebrows drew inward. Now that he thought about it- that pulse of spiritual pressure he had noted emanating from the girl's soul had seemed vaguely familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it- truth be told he had not been paying much attention- but there was definitely something he found almost recognizable about her aura.

He shook his head. She wasn't asking about the feel of it, but whether he could trace it. He wasn't sure he could pick it out from the dozens throughout the halls, but for her sake he would try. As it was however, he didn't have to use what little ability he actually had at sensing spiritual pressure.

Ichigo glanced to his right as he strode past the Rehabilitation Center's garden courtyard. He paused abruptly at the glimpse of short dark hair and a tattered tank top of white-a figure sitting cross-legged on the lawn their back to him.

Rukia still heading forward insisted, "Do your best to zone in on it then. I too-,"

He grabbed at her collar, effectively plucking her from the floor midstride and back to stand by him.

Her feet on solid ground, she turned toward him to give him both a piece of her mind and some well-deserved pain courtesy of her right foot, but she caught sight of his reason for stopping short.

A gasp flew past her lips. There in the muted sunshine pouring through the cypress leaves, sat Amarys and…

"Hanatarou?" Ichigo blinked.

The Seventh Seat's head peeked out from around the young woman, seated in front of her on the grass facing the walkway.

"Ichigo-san! Kuchiki-san!" Hanatarou's face lit up and he waved from where he sat cross-legged in front of the soul they had all been searching for.

"Dah- Hana- you messed it up!" The young woman hissed at him with mock agitation. She had yet to turn to the source of the voices at her back.

With an apologetic smile, Hanatarou leaned back into his spot, "Ah, sorry, Ama-chan."

The courtyard was fully enclosed on one side a railed walkway going from one corridor to another- the retaining wall opposite. The green lawn boasted a large Cypress, a reflecting pool, and plots of flowers interspersed with fresh herbs. It was a peaceful place, meant for reflection, and the easing of the spirit.

Ichigo leaned one hand on the rail and hopped it with ease. Without thought he was reaching for his shorter companion when she herself flew over the balustrade and landed next to him her stare falling beyond him.

He couldn't help but frown a little. Why had he assumed she would need his help in the first place?

_Well, she is the size of a grade schooler- but it's not like I haven't seen her do everything a normal shinigami can do. _He gave a mental shrug, brushing off the minor occurrence. Here he was letting his mind wander when his partner was deep in thought at his side.

Rukia was hesitating.

The shinigami-daiko watched emotion chase itself across her features and found his eyes shadowing in concern.

For some reason she looked apprehensive, her eyes darkening to a lapis shade as she stared at the singer's back.

Even without her words to him, he knew her reason for holding back, knew she regretted that the girl's life had been cut short and now she would have to explain something that the other would surely not understand.

Sometimes it seemed Rukia's heart might be too delicate- too sensitive for the work she did, but Ichigo never let that thought linger for long in his mind. As warm-hearted as he knew her to be- he knew her gentleness was as great as her strength.

And true to form, after a moment her little fists clenched once at her sides and she started to approach the seated pair, at an even, though somewhat slow pace. But he knew she was simply weighing her words- her heart already steel once more.

He let a brief smile touch his lips and then followed her.

Hanatarou still seated watched the lady soul reaper approach, his dark eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. He had not quite gotten over his initial crush on her. Ichigo smirked.

"G-good to see you Kuchiki-san." The boy greeted, trying to keep somewhat still.

Rukia could see why as she neared. Hanatarou's fingers were laced with surgical thread in a web of sorts. She watched as Amarys leaned forward- reaching her own fingers into the pattern.

They were passing the time with a game Rukia herself had learned as a child in the Rukon.

Anxiety and worry bunched in her chest. Still the feeling that slowed her steps was stronger: sympathy.

_I don't want to be the one to tell her that it's over. If I'm right- and she remembers her life in the World of the Living- it will only hurt her to know she cannot simply go back. We did not save her soul to restore her to the life she knew- all our reasons are truly selfish._

She felt her heart shudder, a pain that made her stiffen slightly. But she steeled herself against the rising pity and came to a stop at the singer's right. Swallowing hard she took a breath.

Ichigo was at her back, having stopped a few steps away. Once again, she realized that having him near made her feel stronger. She lifted her chin.

"Amarys?" Rukia said softly.

"Ah?" The young woman replied instantly, not looking up, as though knowing the soul reaper's voice so well.

Rukia's eyes widened at the familiarity in the singer's tone. Could she possibly remember her?

She took another breath to ease the slightly giddy emotion rising and chided gently, "You should be resting."

"Oh?" The singer sounded slightly amused, "Why is that? Won't I have plenty of time to rest now that I'm dead?" She turned her head and suddenly locked eyes with Rukia who couldn't help but make a sound of surprise.

Ichigo as well looked startled as his eyes shifted between the two women, Rukia now turned fully to meet the soul's gaze- eyes wide.

Even Uryu's appearance on the scene could not quite steal the attention away from the words that had been left ringing in the air.

"Kurosaki," The bespectacled boy was scolding as he gracefully leapt over the rail, "Even in a place such as this can you not rein in your ridiculous spiritual…" He trailed off, as the tense atmosphere froze him in his tracks.

A breeze rustled the cypress' leaves, wafting the scent of the herbs nestled in their orderly beds.

The warm air brushed Rukia's hair back, but the sensation barely touched her.

It was the first time she had seen the singer's eyes- not staring back at her from a photograph- but in person. Before, when they had met the girl's eyes had been hidden by her shades. Now staring into them Rukia realized why she had been so desperate to see this woman again- to protect her soul at all costs. It was more than a sense of duty-it was the sense that there was unfinished business between them.

Destiny had blown away their chance at meeting again in the World of the Living, but that was never meant to be the end of things.

The soul reaper knew then, that if nothing else, she was meant to guide this young soul in the afterlife.

Still, in time, she would learn that that mission would be easier said than done. A soul that did not want to be saved was uncharted territory after all.

* * *

AN: I'll totally admit to this chapter being filler-ish, but it was getting long- and I have some big reveals coming so I didn't want the whole chapter to be long and overwhelming! Anyhow, hope you are all still excited about what's coming! Thanks again!


	14. Death Is Who I Am

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Long Chapter, a lil Ichiruki play-fighting (we all know that's how they show affection and just gives them an excuse to have their hands all over one another), a lil reveal, and a lil Bleach-y randomness…

Enjoy!

* * *

Metal

Chapter 14: Death is Who I Am

* * *

The breeze continued, playful, tugging at hair and clothes, ruffling the fronds of grass and the petals of the blooming flowers. Yet no one moved.

Uryu wasn't sure how many minutes passed before he felt entirely too awkward to remain still. He shifted and cleared his throat gently- setting everything into action once more.

"You know then? You know you're…" Rukia's voice sounded steady enough, but Ichigo could pick out the slightly horrified quality to it.

He finally blinked- bringing an end to his own shocked stupor and looked to the healer, "Hanatarou- did you-"

Hanatarou shook his head in anxious denial, waving his hands in the air, "No, no- I didn't! It's not my place to inform anyone…" He looked from Ichigo to the woman in front of him, who was once more focusing on the strings she was re-weaving around her fingers. He sighed, watching her dark green-nailed fingers elegantly make patterns of the surgical thread. "She just knew. It was the first thing she said when she woke up." He explained quietly.

_Her dark eyes open, gazing up at the ceiling her slightly husky voice had startled him, "So… this is death. It's very… sterile." She had wrinkled her nose slightly then and he realized she was smelling the (division-made) cleaning agents- the scent of sage always strong to those unaccustomed to it._

Silence claimed the space around them again.

It was nearly unfathomable for a soul to comprehend their death with such ease. A soul arrived in the Rukongai with little to no memory of any other life. One was nearly a blank slate at that point- though aware enough of the fact that they were slightly displaced and needed to find something- perhaps someone that might make sense. The word "afterlife" wasn't used in the common tongue of the districts beyond the Seiretei. To awaken in the Rukongai was simply to awaken to the only life there was. There was nothing _**before**_.

It wasn't unheard of that some might have fragments of their memories- bits and pieces of understanding about people or places from time they couldn't claim. But for the most part, no one was expected to have knowledge of the fact that they were now beyond the realm known as "mortal". It was different for everyone however; those with a higher level of spiritual pressure had more of an understanding of the "unfathomable" realities as they were.

And of course a soul reaper had to know the principles of life and death- had to be equipped with a basic understanding of what it meant to live in the afterlife. But still, to look at it objectively- was no easy task. To know and understand death was an undertaking in itself.

"So… Ms. Amarys, I take it you…understand where you are?" Uryu was the one to break the quiet first. He did not do well in atmospheres fraught with awkward waiting.

In all honesty he was rather surprised that Ichigo wasn't blurting out "why" "what" or "where" questions due to the intensity of the air. He smirked a little, but when he glanced at Kurosaki he could see the reason he was holding back and it had nothing to do with differing to delicacy for the time. The orange-haired teen's gaze was on his shinigami partner. Ishida understood instantly why his friend was refraining from bombarding the soul with questions.

With a sigh the woman started to shake the string from her fingers, tugging at it where it had become tangled around the flesh. Finally, free of the threads, she pushed a hand back through her hair and in this movement, Uryu's attention zeroed in on the white dressing wrapping her wrists. There was bandaging around her neck as well, from the base to below her chin. The slashes in her pristine white tank top- bleached of its grotesque stains- much like his uniform- showed glimpses of the further binding around her torso and chest.

He felt a wave of anger and revulsion hit him as he remembered the state they had found her in only hours earlier.

Still, Unohana and her team had done a fine job. The shallow cuts that had been up and down her arms were nonexistent. And despite the fact that she had been mortally wounded and in surgery not so long ago, she moved with no hesitation. She did not wince as she rose languidly to her feet.

When she swung around to face him, wavy dark hair crashing against her cheek as she fixed very dark eyes on him, Uryu blinked, realizing he had been staring.

He flushed, but instantly made to gloss over his embarrassment, "Forgive me. We have not been introduced. Ishida Uryu. I-,"

Before he could finish she frowned at him, "You're not dead."

He gaped at her. But before he could think of a sufficient reply- rather staggered by her accuracy, she turned her head to look over at Ichigo.

She pointed to the orange haired boy almost accusingly, "Neither are you."

Silence did not reign for quite so long this time.

"How do you know that, Amarys?" Rukia asked quietly. She had been watching the young woman this whole time with an expression Uryu could not quite place.

A smile twitched on Amarys' face and she cocked her head to peer at Rukia, "I suppose my secret is safe enough given the present company and the fact that my life has already ended…" She took a dramatic pause her smile widening before responding cryptically, "Death has been on my lips since the day I was born. A taste in my mouth. Knowledge of it has danced along my tongue at every moment."

"'Death Is Who I Am'." Rukia murmured the song title as she met the girl's gaze yet again.

"You really are a fan." The singer acknowledged in a warm tone, a full smile gracing her face.

A blush highlighted Rukia's alabaster cheeks, and she bit her bottom lip, nodding.

It's uncertain who she stunned more with this shy expression.

Ichigo quite possibly looked floored. Uryu blinked several times. And Hanatarou could not help but blush himself, his own lip in the grip of his teeth as he thought: _She really is a princess! Such a lovely look._

A dreamy sort of sigh escaped the Fourth Division shinigami and Ichigo closed his gaping mouth- his face relaxing into a scowl. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

_What's the big deal? She gets like this about two things that I'm aware of-her brother and Chappy- both stupid things if you ask me. She's just star-struck._ For a moment he wondered why it bothered him and then quickly convinced himself that it didn't with a brisk shake of his head.

"Lyrics from a song?" Uryu had recovered with his usual ease.

Amarys eyelids grew heavy over her eyes as she gazed at the young man in white with chagrin, "Not everyone in the industry is fake. I write what's real- what I know."

Ichigo frowned with a brief scratch at his chin, "Ugh… What exactly are you saying?"

The girl's eyes narrowed further for a moment and then she lifted a brow at the shinigami-daiko, "Do I know you?"

Before Ichigo could scowl and gruffly reply Rukia was next to him- her elbow in his stomach, "Stop being rude, fool! Introduce yourself."

He groaned, but managed to growl at her, "Shit Rukia! Talk about rude- you abusive chibi!" Wrong thing to say. Rukia's fist connected with the boy's jaw in a swift uppercut (easier for her to do than usual as he was still doubled over in pain).

"Ichigo! How dare you insult me in front of our guest!" She had turned fully to him, heated navy gaze trained on him even as he stumbled back, his hands flashing to his now aching jaw.

"Bitch!"

Uryu sighed, slumping slightly in defeat as his two classmates began a fierce debate that was not likely to end anytime soon. His spine straightened in an instant however when he realized the young woman had stepped up to his side to watch the argument with clear interest.

He looked down at her, she wasn't much bigger than Rukia, but like the diminutive shinigami had a rather impressive presence despite her size.

"Amarys." She spoke quietly, "I know you already said my name. But I didn't want to be called rude for not offering my name to someone I don't know."

Uryu couldn't help but smile a bit. He adjusted his glasses, "Don't worry. Kuchiki-san only ever hits Kurosaki for that. Occasionally her other friend, Renji. But I assure you, you're exempt from her wrath."

Before she could reply, a shadow fell over them both and a voice behind them inquired, "What about me, now?"

They turned simultaneously to see the red-headed shinigami looming over them with a krewked smile.

"Abarai-san." Uryu blinked.

"Yo!" Renji saluted the Quincy with two fingers.

"So everyone around here is pretty rude, huh?" The singer said dryly as she turned back around to watch the continuing exchange of _**un**_-pleasantries between Ichigo and Rukia.

"Oi!" Renji protested with a frown.

"Oh! I see I'm right on time for another spat between the two love birds!" Rangiku's chipper voice floated in on the breeze.

When the words reached their ears, the couple turned to see the gathering of their friends watching them with both amusement and boredom and instantly drew away from one another.

"Stop inferring something is going on!" Ichigo snapped, scowling at Rangiku a moment before he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the group stubbornly.

Rangiku blinked in innocence, "What do you mean, 'inferring'? The sexual tension is so obvious-,"

"S-s-sexual ten-tension?!" Ichigo screeched.

"Rangiku-san!" Rukia protested.

They were both incredibly crimson.

Rukia of course managed to gain control of her emotions with more ease than Ichigo and remarked haughtily, "Rangiku-san, please don't jump to such silly conclusions. That would imply some sort of attraction to this-," She gave the boy a sidelong glance, "Strawberry."

Railing and sputtering protests that no one could quite understand, Ichigo abruptly swung around to her and barked, "You're not helping with the pet names!"

Rukia's blush was furious once again and she shouted, "Id-Idiot! It is not a pet name!"

Realizing his pathetic attempt at reprimanding her had rather made the situation worse; Ichigo again turned his back on her. He forced a smug expression and glanced back at her out of the corner of his eye as he folded his arms over his chest, "Huh. Could've fooled me. You use it often enough. Wanna confess to somethin', huh Rukia?"

It was really rather predictable when Kuchiki launched herself at the boy knocking him to the ground as she cried, "Not in your life, moron!"

The scuffle becoming background noise, Uryu pasted a smile on his face, trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed to be associated with the two.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Amarys. What were you saying before?" He turned to her.

He tried to ignore the fact that Rangiku and Renji were now standing together sharing some snacks as they observed the fight, calling each move before it was made. He resisted the urge to smack his palm to his forehead.

The young woman didn't take her eyes from the now physical debate either and when she spoke there was no emotion in her voice, "That's right… Well, as much as I hate the title- in life I was what some called a Death Diviner."

Once more she had managed to blanket the atmosphere with silence and stillness.

* * *

There was a stone bench at the base of the cypress and as Amarys took a seat the shinigami and Quincy gathered around her. Rangiku, never one to hesitate in even the most awkward of situations, took a seat on the other end of the bench.

Hanatarou sat seiza next to Renji who had dropped into a cross legged seat on the ground in front of the bench. Ichigo, Uryu, and Rukia remained standing, completing this circle around the soul.

"Death Diviner… I've heard it mentioned briefly..." Uryu prompted as he pushed his glasses up with a gloved hand.

With a sigh, Amarys replied, "From what I understand, in every generation of my family there is always one. But for the most part- the power is few and far between. But it is known among the Roma Ruskas as a venerated and feared title."

"A Romani." Uryu said, then glanced at his fellows and explained, "A Russian gypsy."

The girl nodded, looking at him a moment before looking away, leaning back on her hands as she closed her eyes, "I was told at the orphanage that my grandmother was a diviner and her mother before her. It skipped my mother- probably because she was to die so young- a needle in her arm." She spoke in a tone that did not suggest so much bitterness as resignation with the knowledge.

A collective shiver took hold of the three that understood this reference to the mortal reality of drug overdoses.

Renji, his arms folded over his broad chest, said, "I've never heard of- a diviner or whatever. What exactly is-this power?"

Amarys smiled a bit, this time a slight edge to the expression. She gestured with one hand to Uryu.

He blinked, but gave a nod in understanding, "I believe the title is rather self-explanatory-,"

The red-head grunted at this, shooting a glare Uryu's way which the Quincy ignored.

"A person able to divine a person's fate- one that has knowledge of others impending death." He cupped his chin with his hand as he mused further, "I imagine you are also rather sensitive to beings associated with death as well. Which is why you were able to tell that Kurosaki and I are- well- not among the-ehem- ranks." He glanced up at the woman and found her eyes trained on him. She smiled. He blushed and dropped his gaze to the ground.

"So- when we met, Amarys… You knew?" Rukia queried.

The singer gave a briefly apologetic look, "Forgive me if it seems like a deception. I did. But the longer I linger around those that death embraces- the more it awakens things in me I had tried to keep at bay my entire life. I liked you- so I wanted to ignore it." Rukia frowned but when Amarys smiled she tried to return it.

But the expression was unconvincing and Ichigo sighed silently.

_This is a lot more complicated than anyone thought… I don't think even the captains are gonna be thrilled with this little revelation._

"Let me get this straight. You know when others are going to die?" Ichigo's brows twitched. He was not sure how he felt about someone human having such a "gift".

The woman nodded slowly and closed her eyes again, letting the sunshine filtering between the leaves hit her more directly- tilting her head back.

Rangiku leaned forward on her elbow, her chin in her hand as she mused, "Does that mean you knew…"

In response Amarys chuckled, "No. I've known I would die young- but did I know how or when? No… I certainly did not expect it to be this soon!"

Rukia flinched at this, but took a breath, "Well… There are… circumstances that- well, its best if you are made aware of."

"That's right," Renji rose to his feet. For a moment he looked almost reluctant, but the expression slid away to be replaced by assertiveness, "The Captain-Commander will want to know that she's awake."

"Hold on, Renji!" Rukia stiffened turning toward him. But Amarys was already rising to her feet, with unconcerned ease.

"It's alright," The singer shrugged, "I was getting bored."

Rukia did not reply. Questions were popping into her mind right and left. She wanted a chance to speak to Amarys alone- to try to ease her own uncertainties as well as give the woman a chance to voice hers. As easily as she smiled and spoke, Rukia knew the singer could not be so indifferent to all that was going on.

But it would all have to wait. Reporting to the Captain-Commander at this point was any of the present shinigamis' duty.

Renji gave Rukia a long look before speaking, "I'll go report to the First. You should have awhile before a captain's meeting can be called. Take her back to recovery for the time being."

Unfurling gracefully, Rangiku also rose, "I'll be getting along too! I don't remember if I actually checked in with my captain, yet." She tapped a finger against her chin as she tried to remember whether she had glimpsed her captain's irritated frown at all that day.

"Ah, I suppose Iemura-san will be wondering where I've run off to as well." Hanatarou rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

For a moment the normality seemed to impress itself on Rukia as a smile twitched on her lips and she shook her head. But just as her expression was beginning to dim once again, Ichigo started across the lawn, clasping his hands casually behind his head.

"Yeah- let's get goin too. Oi- Hanatarou- you guys have a cafeteria in here somewhere?" He called back, his autumn orange hair afire in the full sunlight as he moved beyond the shade of the tree.

Renji snorted and clasped Ichigo on the shoulder, falling into step next to him, "Hungry, Kurosaki? As I recall you didn't do too much fighting- so what's up with that?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo grumbled as he gave the Six Division Lieutenant a glare as they strode further, "I don't wanna hear that from a bottomless pit moocher like you."

Uryu's brow twitched as the arguing began. It was sad that he was the only mature male- excluding Hanatarou- who could be counted on to conduct themselves appropriately. He sighed, but drew himself up as he adjusted his glasses and excused himself, "Pardon me, but I think I'll try to keep the peace for the time being." He gave a nod- carefully avoiding the new soul's eyes and turned away.

Rangiku giggled and pushed her thick locks behind her shoulders as she too walked toward the gate that everyone had previously ignored, "See you later then." She waved over her shoulder and offered a smile, "I'm Rangiku by the way. Take care, huh?" With a wink the strawberry-blonde was on the other side of the railing and headed in the opposite direction of the two men who were currently swapping insults in increasingly loud voices and the determined Quincy trailing behind.

Hanatarou chuckled, but when he felt the remaining two's gaze he blushed and bowed to them both quickly, "Ugh, excuse me then. It was n-nice to meet you Ama-chan. Glad you returned safely, Kuchiki-san."

A genuine smile on her face Rukia nodded, "Ah, thanks Hanatarou."

One last glance at the two revealing the bright red flush of his face and Hanatarou scurried away.

The sun passed behind a cloud, the light dimmed and the mood seemed to darken as well.

"Seems like you're all very close… But this really isn't heaven, is it?" Amarys stared at nothing.

Brows drawn inward in reluctance, Rukia shook her head, "No… It's not…" The cloud drifted away lazily-the yellow warmth returning with strength, bringing a confident smile back to the shinigami's face.

"But there's a lot of good done here… A lot of good people." Rukia assured gently. Her smile softened as she heard a reprimanding shout from Ishida echo down the corridor. She gave a chuckle and then turned to the soul. "Why don't you come with me? Captain Unohana might be back and well…she's a little scary when displeased."

Amarys slowly faced the fuku-taichou. The warmth in the other woman's expression had the intended effect and she returned her smile.

The lieutenant's optimism did not wane as they began to walk, "I'm sorry that I wasn't present when you awoke… I wanted to greet you properly… But I'm glad Hanatarou was there… He's cute, isn't he?"

The girl laughed and agreed, "Ah- pretty damn adorable." Rukia chuckled, nodding emphatically.

Just for a moment she forgot that every second counted, that danger was bearing down on them all and the soul at her side could be used to destroy them. Briefly it was a relief to slip into an easy sort of companionship as though she had known this person all of her afterlife and had no doubts about the future.

But reality was down the hall. Reality was waiting beyond the First Division's doors. Reality was in the World of the Living where the enemy waited with a curled smile. And at that moment reality was stepping foot through a realm door and onto the sands of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

AN: Next chapter:

A shinigami gets recruited to the wrong side setting the god's plans into motion. The captains convene and the singer is forced to face the truth of her death. And everyone gets a little down time as they wait for the god's next move, which might lead to a little Ichiruki fluff. Fun!


End file.
